Prologue of My Little Pony: The Magic of Two
by 3CentsBragade
Summary: The story of a little filly befriending a young thief one evening, helping him to change his ways, and be a better colt. In the process, they start to become closer as they learn more about each other, and show all of Canterlot that even the nastiest of ponies need friends, too. Note: Gave the series a new name, and this story is just the prologue, hence the name.
1. Prologue part 1

"Hello, everypony! I'm Battle of the 3Centbragade! I remember it so you don't have to. I'm not going to show what this is above here, before starting my announcement, because it kinda just spoils the surprise for all of us. So anyway, I'm starting another new story. I'm still going to continue everything else, but I want to take a break so I can bring out this. As you can read, the title is called "My Little Pony: The Magic of Two- Prologue". This prologue is going to the start of the new series I'm working on, and is going to be ten chapters long for character development. That's right. TEN chapters long. So without further ado, Let's get on with the STORY!" Battle announced. "Oh, also, Tim, Diana, Dennis, and most of the other cast that's usually with me are still messing around in My Little Cupid and Zei: Adventures in Equestria, so they won't be here. I'm so lonely... Since the new chapter of that isn't finished yet; I'm not going to spoil what they're doing there."

Disclaimers: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or most of the characters in this. I do own this story, though.

Also; OC's will not be accepted in this prologue, except my own. You'll see why.

* * *

><p><strong><em>My Little Pony: The Magic of Two - Prologue part 1<br>_**

* * *

><p><em>(Six years ago)<em>

_"Help us! HELP!" A mare screamed from inside a burning house._

_It was late at night in Canterlot. The moon shone brightly in the stary sky, along with the smoke that was coming from a house that was burning to the ground. A stallion, a mare, and a new born foal hat was born three days ago, were stuck in the living room of their own home, shouting for somepony to rescue them._

_"Somepony help us! We're stuck in here, and we have a new born child! Please, get us out of here!" The mare shouted once more._

_The father of the new born did his best to fight the flames with his own. The father was a Pegasus Pony/Phoenix Hybrid. He had Orange fur, Orange, Red, and Yellow mane and tail that looked to be on fire, Hazelnut eyes, talons for hooves, sharp Orange Bird feathers with Blue tips, and the power to control fire._

_The mother was a Hot Pink Unicorn Mare. She had a deep shade of Yellow for her mane, her tail was Lighter Yellow, and wore two Platinum bracelets._

_The baby was a Red Unicorn, some could mistake it for Crimson. It had Brown, Orange, and Red Spiky hair, and matching tail. It also had talons instead of hooves._

_"Dam it! These flames are spreading too much! And my powers are growing thin! I can't hold it!" The father cried, letting go of his fire magic. "Where are the Canterlot Guards!? They shouldn't be taking this long to get here!"_

_"We can't just stay here, dear! We're all going to die if we don't do something!" The mother replied, protecting her baby from the flames._

_Ponies from around the neighborhood came to help stop the fire with water, fire extinguisher's, and just plain beating it with wood boards. Princess Celestia, Ruler of Equestria, and the Royal Guards rushed over to the location with haste. The house was just moments from collapsing, and Celestia ran her fastest. She hadn't run this fast, or been this worried about her ponies in a while._

_"Come on...! Come on...! We have to hurry, everypony!" She told the guards, losing her breath._

_"Yes, your majesty!"_

_They could see the house from a distance. Celestia hoped in all of Equestria that those ponies hadn't given up yet._

_The three ponies lived near the edge of town, to see the sunset, which meant being a bit far from town. The path the lead to the house was through a small forest. The whole area was on the west side of Canterlot, and it wasn't that hard to get to._

_Back with the burning house._

_The wood from around the place started creaking, and some of the mirrors broke. Two of the bookshelves fell, one on a Scarlet colored sofa, the other on a coffee table near the three. The baby cried loudly in the hooves of it's mother. She looked at her baby, watching it sob. She couldn't help but also cry._

_"Lyora, don't cry, dear. We're going to be okay." The father assured his wife, comforting her._

_"... I know... But I can't stand to see our new born son get hurt." Lyora replied, hugging their son tightly._

_The house began to creak some more, and more stuff started falling. The father had wasted all of his strength trying to hold it together. He didn't know what else to do but hold his wife._

_"...If we're going to die, then we'll die together in each others embrace. Together... With our son." The father looked at his little colt, smiling at the bundle of joy they gave birth to that very morning. "... Phoenix Burst... Our own little colt."_

_"I know, Flame Edge. I still can't believe it really happened. Our own son, born three days early. Our friends were so happy to see him at the hospital, them and their son. I really wish we could have been able to see their new daughter, too." Lyora replied, nuzzling Phoenix Burst._

_Lyora and Flame Edge cuddled together, carefully keeping their son between them, so nothing would fall on him. Everypony outside continued fighting the fire, while Celestia and the Royal Guards had finally arrived. The parents didn't have any time to reply to the Princess' yell for a response, because the house had fallen._

_Their final words before the whole house collapsed on them were..._

_"I love you, Flamy."_

_"I love you, too, Lyora."_

_Princess Celestia looked at the destroyed home in horror. She didn't make it in time to save her ponies from the fire. She wasn't the only one in despair for the loss. Most of the ponies that fought had began crying. Some holding others while weeping. To make things worse; the hill around the house was starting to collapse, too._

_It might have been from the recent tragic event, and it being an old hill._

_"Oh no!" A random stallion yelled._

_"Everypony, get away from there! It is too dangerous to be near!" The Princess cried to her ponies._

_Everypony ran away to safe spots near the guards, while Celestia went down to rescue any of the three ponies that might have been alive. _

_"Princess, wait!" The guards yelled, going after their ruler._

_"Do not come after me!" Was her only response._

_She dug her way through into the house. She looked everywhere for any survivors. Checking the kitchen, and dining room; she didn't find anypony._

_"Where could they be?" She asked herself._

_Suddenly, she heard the cry of a foal in the living room. She dug her way to the sound, finding two dead parents on the floor, crushed by the ceiling, while their baby was okay._

_"Hold on, little one. I am coming." Celestia told it, getting herself over to it as fast as she could._

_They were seconds away from hitting the bottom of the mountain Canterlot stood on. Celestia carefully lifted the parents off the baby, and took him into her hooves, then used magic to transport to safety in front of the Royal Guards._

_Everypony was surprised to see her, but more horrified to see that she was being very quiet and mysterious._

_"Princess...?"_

_"... They... Didn't make it. Only their son." Celestia held up the colt for everypony to see. "He was the only survivor I found. I don't know how he survived, but he'll be put in an orphanage tomorrow morning. I will be taking care of him for the night."_

_She was the first to head back to Canterlot for the night, carrying Phoenix Burst in one hoof as she flew. The Royal Guards escorted the other ponies back to their homes.  
><em>

_"I heard his name was Phoenix Burst, so that shall be his name. Phoenix Burst... I'm so sorry." She said to the infant colt, and to herself._

* * *

><p>(Six Years Later - Now in current time)<p>

"Stop! Thief!" A shop mare yelled as an apple was stolen by a colt. "Help! That brat stole another one of my apples!"

"Call the guards!" A stallion yelled, sounding an alarm to call Royal Security.

An alarm in the form of a loud single horn blew, alerting the Canterlot Royal Guards about the theft. This had to be the forth time this week they had to attempt to capture the criminal. It was going to be even more embarrassing for them to bear then it was now if they didn't get him today.

"They're just going to call the guards again? Heh. This is why stuff gets stolen so easily." The young thief began to say, jumping from building to building. "They don't know how to deal with stuff on their own!"

The criminal wore a Brown cloak with a crest of a miniture Phoenix spreading it's flaming wings, keeping his identity a secret. The only visible parts were his four fingered talons, so he could have been mistaken for a Griffin.

Everypony on that block heard him yell those words, provoking them to call the guards their way.

"Over there! He's going that way!"

Ten of the Royal Guards were hot on his tail, appearing through a donut shop they were having lunch in. Three of them still had some jelly on their muzzles from their jelly donuts.

"Oh no...! There's so many of them!" The colt sarcastically said, then stuck his tongue out to tease them, and than spit some fire balls at them. "Later, losers!"

Just then, ten more came out in front of him, with spears ready to attack him.

"Whoa!" The criminal stopped running, keeping his distance from the guards in front and behind him. "This isn't good."

"Stop where you are, street rat! Today we've got you surrounded! You can't get away, now!" One of the Royal Guards announced, coming closer to the thief.

"Well, I'd love to do stay, I really would (Short shrug), but I can't today...So have some of this THIS!" The thief jumped into the air, using flames from his talons to give him a boost, and let two circle shaped bombs out of his cloak, attempting to get past the guards by going over them, and distract them with a little Ka-boom. "Ciao!"

"Uh-uh!" A Unicorn guard created a barrier in front of the thief, and another to block the bombs. "Not this time!"

The criminal hit his face on the the barrier, and fell down back-first towards the guards. The thief had a trick he'd been saving, though.

"_You're not getting me that easily! If those two bombs won't work, then I'll give you something else. Think of it as a reward._" The thief sub-consciously said, using magic to make a smoke cloud. "_I'm running low on smoke bombs, so I'll have to use magic for this. I better think quickly!_"

In the cloud of smoke; he blew some fire at the guards as a distraction, which were able to get through the barrier, while the guards dodged them effortlessly. They shot their own magic attacks at the cloud to retaliate. Only thing was, when the smoke cleared; the thief was gone.

"What?! He's gone?!" They exclaimed, looking for him.

"Not again! We have to find that street rat, and bring him to the Princess, stat!" The one who seemed to be leading the other guards ordered, sending them off. "Wherever you're hiding, we'll find you! Mark my words, thief!"

Meanwhile, the thief was running around through alleyways, avoiding the public. He had used the fire balls he spit at the guards to get through the barrier before it closed. He sneaked through a couple shops, keeping out of the sight of ponies. He then went through somepony's house, being seen by nearly everypony inside.

"'Scuse me! Coming through!" He told the ponies he passed by, exiting through their backyard.

The criminal took a cookie in the process, but threw it away when he saw that it wasn't the flavor that he liked. The ponies that the criminal ran past were merely confused as to what was going on. The only one who did anything was an old mare. She went outside, saw a few of the guards coming her way, and waved to them.

"He went that way!" She cried, pointing towards the thief.

"Thanks, ma'am!"

The guards went into a sprint for the thief. The criminal bumped into a few ponies that were waiting in line for a book signing, which slowed him down. Pretty soon they were catching up to him, only being only three yards away.

"There he is!"

"STOP!"

"Huh?" The thief looked behind him upon hearing their yell. "You guys just don't quit, do ya? If you wanted to play tag or hide 'n seek; then you should have just said so! I'd love to play!"

The thief found another alleyway to hide in, so he turned the corner to there, but bumped into the Captain of the Royal Guards. His armor was looked heavier than the rest, and instead of it being Yellow, it was Gold with a sun crest on his helmet. The captain also seemed buffer than the rest, like he had been working out just before getting there.

"What?" The criminal looked up to see the angry captain.

"Well... Well... Well... Look what the little pony bumped into. You're about to be put on time-out, real bad time out." The captain said, grabbing the criminal by his cloak using his spear.

"Yeah. Nice to see you, now let me go." The thief replied, folding his front legs.

"No can do, buster. You're mine, now." The captain pulled the thief closer to him, but not enough to see his face.

He could only see the Red fur, and his eyes that was hard to tell the color of, due to the shade in the alley.

"I have finally gotten my hooves on you, and you are not getting away again!" The captain seethed in the thief's face.

"Eww...! Did you brush your teeth today? I'd love to stay and help you learn to brush your teeth the right way, stinkmeiner, but I have things to take care of." The thief kicked the captain in the face, yanked out of the captain's clutch's, and started running. "Later!"

"Hold it, kid!" The captain grabbed the thief by his cloak again, tearing it off.

Under the cloak was a young Red Unicorn, with Brown, Orange, and Red Spiky mane and tail. He could also be mistaken for a Crimson Unicorn, but that didn't matter. His eyes were a deep Teal color, like the Blue Ocean, and the Green Grass mixed into one Dark, but pure eye color.

"I should have known it was going to you from that stupid little voice of yours! Phoenix Burst!"

"Hi. Glad you know my name. Bye." Phoenix Burst took his cloak, and ran off again, leaving behind a smoke bomb. "I'll order you a toothbrush later, capt, if it's still on my mind! Have some mints instead! Sayōnara!"

"Ah!"

The other guards had just made it by the time Phoenix Burst left. The captain could only take off his helmet, and growl in rage.

"Uh... He got away, again, didn't he?" One guard asked, receiving a boot to the head.

(A little while later in the evening)

In the place where the burnt house fell six years ago, a Purple Unicorn Filly sat close to the edge of the cliff, reading a book. By this time, she would stop reading, and head home. Ponies from town would still be out playing, but she wasn't close to any of the colts or fillies. She'd spend most of her time reading in this spot, or playing with her brother.

She took a break from her book to look at the setting sun.

"Hm... I think it's time to head home now. But..." She looked back to her book, and decided against leaving. "I think I'll read one more chapter of this. I love this story so much. I can't stop reading it."

She opened her book back up, and began reading her next chapter. The sounds of the air helped to keep her calm while she read. The cool grass tickled her body, but not so much that it bothered her. She liked it this way, yet, she only wished she had somepony to share it with.

In the forest behind her, Phoenix Burst walked through the path that lead to where that same house fell. He ate the rest of the apple he stole earlier, and threw the core on the ground. He had no care for nature.

"Mmm. That hit the spot. Now to watch the sun set." He said as he continued forward. "I also need to make more smoke bombs. I'm running low on them. And I need to fix my cloak."

When he got there, he was totally surprised. He didn't expect to see a filly in his secret spot. Let alone at this time. This was. The. Worst. Possible. Thing!

Well, almost the worst.

"_I've never seen her here before. _W_hat's a filly like her doing here in my private spot? Nopony just comes here without my permission!_" He sneered at the filly while think to himself, walking up to her. "Hey! What are you doing here?!"

"Ah!" The filly jumped up at Phoenix's voice, and blushed. "Don't sneak up on me like that, mister."

"I asked what you are doing here, missy."

"I'm... Just reading a book."

"Really? Don't you want to play with the other foals? Like throwing a ball around, or sliding down slides?"

"No. Not really. All of them like to play, while I read. I don't get along with others well." The filly blushed even more, ad sat down.

"Hm. So that means you don't have friends, huh?" Phoenix asked, standing next to the filly on her right side.

"No, I don't." She looked up at Phoenix Burst, and asked. "Do you have friends?"

"No. I think friends are overrated." Phoenix Burst sat down, and answered.

"Overrated?"

"Yep. All of Equestria, wherever you look, there are friends and family. I just think it's overrated."

"Well, friends and family can't be overrated, unless they're mentioned a lot. Ponies don't mention or think too much of those kind of things, so it could be underrated. Well, there is stories on the other hoof, like when super heroes make big speech's. So I guess it could be overrated in stories." The filly explained.

"I guess you're right. I still don't like it much." Phoenix Burst sat down, making himself comfortable in the grass. "So what's your name, miss?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight Sparkle answered, introducing herself.

"Twilight Sparkle? That's a nice name. I'm Phoenix Burst." Phoenix Burst introduced himself with a talon raised towards the sky.

"Phoenix... Burst? That's pretty cool."

"Yeah. I have the power to control fire, and even turn into a Phoenix. I could show you, if you'd like to see it."

"Really? Right here?" Twilight asked, leaning back a little.

"No, silly. I'll do it over there (Points a few feet away from them) so you don't get hurt." Phoenix Burst got up, and walked away from Twilight to begin his fiery change. "Okay. Here I go."

Phoenix Burst squeezed the ground, held his breath, and strained his body, so his fire powers could get a kickstart. A small fire field formed around him, and he lifted off the ground. Twilight was in awe of this. Her eyes had sparkles in them, showing how much she liked what Phoenix Burst was doing. The result of all this was a fart, causing his powers to fade, and him landing talon-first on the ground.

Twilight Sparkle was only giggling from his little passing gas.

"... Excuse me." Phoenix said to excuse his fart.

"You're excused, Phoenix Burst." Twilight replied, ceasing her giggles. "That was impressive. You were doing great, until you did that."

"Yeah. I could usually do it easily. Maybe I didn't get enough to eat." Phoenix sat next to Twilight once more.

"Really? What did you eat?"

"Only an apple. It wasn't stolen or anything." Phoenix scratched the back of his head, hoping Twilight Sparkle would not think anything of him stealing.

"Oh. Okay." Twilight turned her attention to the setting sun far in the distance. "... You know, you're pretty nice, Phoenix Burst. The only pony that's nice like you that I know is my big brother, Shining Armor."

"You have a brother? That's nice. You're nice, too, Twilight. I don't usually meet ponies like you, either, so this is... Kinda nice."

"I guess we both have something in common, then." Twilight looked back at Phoenix Burst, ready to ask him something. "Hey-"

"Hey, Twilight Sparkle? How about we become friends? I mean, I know I said it was overrated, but neither of us have friends, and I guess everypony needs friends. You and me could be friends, if you want." Phoenix Burst interrupted her, but asked exactly what she was going to ask.

Twilight blushed again, and nodded.

"I'd like that, Phoenix. You and me, as friends." Twilight giggled again as Phoenix wrapped his legs around his head, and started laughing before her.

"Twilight Sparkle, time to come home!" A male voice cried out to her, frighting both yearlings.

"Who's that?" Phoenix Burst asked.

"That's my brother. I'm way past time to head home. Bye, Phoenix Burst." Twilight answered, getting up, and running to her brother.

"Wait, Twilight Sparkle!" Phoenix called out to her.

"Yes?"

"Um... Will I see you again, sometime?" He asked.

"Yeah. We can come here tomorrow." Twilight Sparkle answered, before leaving Phoenix Burst to his lonesome.

"... Wait!" Phoenix cried again.

"What...?"

"Um... Don't tell anypony about me, okay?" Phoenix nervously twiddled his talons.

"O-Ok. I won't. Bye." Twilight answered, getting back to heading home.

Phoenix Burst grinned as he watched Twilight leave. He was a little surprised that she didn't know he was a thief, but more relieved by it.

He turned back to the sunset, and sat down. Upon sitting, he noticed Twilight had left her book behind. He thought of trying to take it for himself, but... His heart told him not to, so he kept it with him, but planned to give it back to her when they meet up tomorrow.

"I'll be waiting for you, Twilight Sparkle. My new friend." He said looking back at the path towards Canterlot, and towards you.

* * *

><p>"And that's the end of part one of the prologue! This is the beginning of a new romantic, friendly relationship for these two ponies. If you're familiar with the Cupid and Zei story, which, for a small spoiler, this will become after the prologue, Phoenix Burst is David from that series. This story gives him a new story, with a lighter side to him, but still dark later on. I've been thinking A LOT about this new story since yesterday, and how building the friendship of him and Twilight Sparkle was going to work out. Again, I won't be accepting OC's in this prologue. I'm keeping the OC's to a minimal, until the next story begins." Battle announced, getting out a letter. "Since I'm the only one here; I'm going to close this part by myself. But before I do that, want to read this short letter some random stranger gave me."<p>

"No! Don't read it, you moron!" The readers cried, throwing their monitors, and beating up their computer screens.

"Um... Okay...? I'm going to read now."

_'For not having time to continue the next chapter of My Little Cupid and Zei, but giving it to this; You get a boot to the head.'_

"Hm?" Battle turned around, only to have a boot to the face. "Ow! That wasn't nice! Alright, you know what? I'm going to close this part now! Thanks for reading and everything. And now, _Thanks and BYE!_"


	2. Prologue part 2

"Hello everypony, and welcome back to some more My Little Pony: The Magic of Two - Prologue. You see this here? This... Line of text that keeps making more words? Yeah. I'm going to do less of this for this story, but I'm keeping in the "Let's get on with the SHOW" and "Thanks and BYE". It's not that I'm rushing into the chapter or anything. I just don't have much to say these days. Like... How was your day? Did you... Chase a cat? Mow your lawn? No? Okay. Anyway, I'll be giving a little announcement at the end of this chapter, so stay tuned for it. And now, Let's get on with the SHOW!" Battle sort of announced, beginning the chapter.

Disclaimers as always: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. That goes to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I do own this story, and the OC's (Phoenix Burst is sort of an OC. He's not going to be an official MLP character, but something else)

* * *

><p><strong><em>My Little Pony: The Magic of Two - Prologue part 2<em>**

* * *

><p>The next day since she got back home from the cliff with her brother, Twilight Sparkle woke up early to see Phoenix Burst. They may have only met yesterday, but she knew that with some time, she'd grow to really like him.<p>

Twilight never told her family about Phoenix. nor the cliff that she was told not to hang out at.

"Ah...! I have a feeling today's going to turn out great." She got out of bed, and rushed to the bathroom at lightning speed.

She had passed her brother, Shining Armor, upon exiting her room, making him fly a few feet in the air cartoonishly (As a chibi), and fell on his face. He didn't say a word as he got back onto his hooves, made a face, and went to use the other bathroom of their home.

"I wonder what's gotten her so hyped up today. Did she get a new book or something?" He asked upon reaching the other bathroom.

Some time later, Twilight Sparkle had came out of the bathroom, fully clean from top to bottom, brushed teeth, tail and mane. All she needed before she went out was to get her favorite book from her room.

"Twilight, come in the kitchen for breakfast!" Her mother called her to the kitchen.

"Okay! Let me find my book, first!" She replied, looking through her bookshelf.

(Downstairs)

"Okay, Twilight Sparkle! Just don't take too long!" Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor's mother, Twilight Velvet, told her daughter.

Just then, Shining Armor came in. He was also clean from the bottom up, and ready for his day.

"Hi, mother." He said.

"Hi, Shining. Have a seat. Breakfast is ready." Velvet used her magic to set their breakfast on the table.

"Thanks, mom." Shining sat down in a chair, and began eating. "Hey, mom? Twilight is acting a bit strange today."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. She just ran past me when I was heading to the bathroom near our rooms, and I heard her singing in the shower." Shining Armor explained, taking another bite of his breakfast.

"Oh Celestia. Don't tell me you went in there while she was showering." Twilight Velvet turned to her son, and gave him a suspicious glare.

"No, I didn't! I would never do that! Eww!"

"Good-"

"Mom! I can't find my book!" Twilight was crying on her way into the kitchen.

"Aw. Why not? Didn't you bring it back home?" Velvet asked.

"No, I didn't. I just remembered that I left it outside somewhere." Sparkle wiped her tears away, and hugged her mother. "I have to go find it. Can I?"

"You can after breakfast, dear. Now have a seat."

"Yay!" Twilight sat down in her own seat, and looked to Shining Armor. "Good morning, big brother."

"Morning, Twily."

(Meanwhile in an old building)

Phoenix Burst had gotten up pretty late. 10 am to be exact. This wasn't normal for him. He'd usually be up earlier then this to begin causing mischief, and sometimes listen to all of Canterlot go berserk.

"I better get ready for my day. I can't keep those silly shop ponies waiting." Phoenix rushed to the bathroom, and began getting ready for his day.

He lived in an abandoned building near a sweets shop. Nopony came in there, because they thought nopony lived in there anymore. It was said that the last pony to live in that building, which was over ten years ago, had a piece of his/her frontal lobe bitten off by an animatronic fox. It was about an hour before the paramedics arrived to save he/she. There was still blood on the floor from the incident.

... Naw, just teasing you. Ha! Trolling!

First, Phoenix Burst took a shower, using soup for his mane instead of shampoo by accident, due to all the hot water he was using, which was making so much smoke that he could barely see. When he got out, he saw the mess his mane was.

"Oops. Guess I used soup instead of shampoo." He said before using magic to fix it (As a chibi). "There. All done. Now to brush my teeth. Unlike a certain captain of the Royal Farts, I like to keep my breath fresh as mint chocolate chip cookies. Mmm! Love those."

He picked up his toothbrush with one talon, and the toothpaste with the other. He used more magic to bring a towel over to him, drying off his nice, surprisingly silky fur. He slowly put some paste on his brush, put the tube away, and looked at his brush. He looked back towards the mirror, and threw the paste off the brush. He opened his mouth, revealing his somehow clean teeth.

Wait, wha?

"And that's also finished. Now to get dressed." He told himself as if he was marking off a list in his head. "Maybe I should make a actual list after breakfast."

He rushed back to his room to find some disguise's he might need to wear, depending on where he was to steal from today. The ponies in Canterlot were getting smarter, so he'd have to be sneakier. The number of guards increased since yesterday, as Phoenix heard last night, so there were going to be a bit of a change on how he makes his plans. The cloak he wore yesterday was torn, thanks to the Royal Fart's Captain. He had three more, though, so it was no worries for him.

He went into a drawer, and picked out his least favorite cloak, just because if he was to be caught, and able to escape again; he'd want that cloak torn rather then the others.

He went higher up to look in a wardrobe for a suit or something. He picked out a sweets shop employee uniform with the trademark label "Sweet 'n Sunny" (Name of the shop), and snickered mischievously.

"I think this'll do the job nicely." He said, putting it in a saddle bag. "If there was a pun, then it was not intended."

Hey. Only me, the author/narrator, is supposed to point that out, got it?

"Sure."

Good. Anyway.

Phoenix Burst closed the wardrobe, and went to the door to exit his room. He was about to open it, when he remembered something important.

Twilight Sparkle's book.

"That's right." He returned to his wardrobe, and found the book in the bottom drawer. "I need to give this back to Twilight, today. She'll definitely be looking for this."

Phoenix Burst put the book in his bag, and left for town.

(At a sweets shop in town)

"Oh... Where is he?" The owner, a Orange Pegasus, asked, looking at a clock on her Teal painted wall. "Butterscotch is definitely taking his time getting here for his first day."

The owner of her shop, Sweet 'n Sunny, paced back and forth under her clock. It was getting late, and customers were flooding in. She hired somepony to help her around the place, but he was running late, and on his first day.

"Hey! What's the hold up?!" A stallion asked at the front desk, waiting for his order.

"Yeah! We're all waiting, here!" A mare added.

"Oh...! Where is Butterscotch?" The owner put both fore hooves on her head like she had a headache.

"Hey, everypony! I'm here for my job." The colt that appeared to be Butterscotch came in with a helmet on his head.

"Butterscotch, there you are! Quickly. In here, so you can start your chores." The owner said, signaling the colt to come to her.

He did as he was told, and ran over. He was prepared for his tasks with determination.

"Okay. I'm going to be taking orders from the customers outside. I need you to get started on those cupcakes I told you about yesterday, got that?" The owner asked.

"Sure do. I'll get started right away. You just deal with those customers." Butterscotch answered, putting on a apron.

The owner nodded, and ran out of the kitchen. Butterscotch took off his apron once he was sure she left, and pulled a zipper down from his head.

It was Phoenix Burst in disguise.

"Heh heh. Sucker. This is like taking candy from a foal, which is fine by me. In this case, that's exactly what I'm doing." He said, wandering around the kitchen to steal as many treats as he could. "Hope she has those mint chocolate chip cookies that I like."

He took some plastic bags from his saddle bag, and started putting things inside. He had just put in three trays of cupcakes, two batch's of MCC (Mint chocolate chip) cookies, and four box's full of frosting into his saddle bag, when a camera above him had caught him on the act.

A bell rung from under the shop owner's deck, notifying her that somepony had broken into her shop.

"What?! How could this be!? I put up security cams everywhere, and still somepony got in!?" She exclaimed, getting the attention of everypony in the shop.

"It could be the work of that ruffian, Phoenix Burst!" A stallion yelled.

"He must be up to no good again!" A mare added.

"You're right! I'm calling the guards, just in case it is him!" The owner ran into the kitchen to use a phone. "Just how could he have gotten in here, anyway!?"

Phoenix Burst was just about to open the backdoor to make his escape, when he had been caught by the owner of the shop.

"(Gasp) THIEF!"

"What the hay?" Phoenix Burst looked behind him, seeing the owner coming towards him. "DAM!"

He got outside, and slammed the door behind him, before the sweet's shop mare could reach him. She opened the door, growling from the door slamming in her face, and looked to her left and right. She didn't see any hoofprints in either directions, but a shadow was blocking the sun over her head.

"Hm?" She looked up, and saw Phoenix Burst climbing up ladders to the rooftops. "THERE YOU ARE! COME DOWN HERE!"

"Sorry, but no can do, miss." Phoenix Burst had gotten to the rooftop, and looked down at the owner. "It was swell working with you, lass (Salute's to her like Meg from Hercules). I won't forget it."

"No! Come back here!"

The signal from the Sweet 'n Sunny shop reached the castle. Princess Celestia, and the Captain of the Royal Guard, got the memo. Celestia didn't really do anything. She couldn't do anything. It was too painful for her to get near Phoenix Burst, but she needed to see if he was doing okay, even though he was doing criminal business. She hated herself so much for allowing it to happen.

While on the other hoof, the captain set out with his crew. The captain put down a weapon he was working on to join his stallions and mares to try and capture Phoenix Burst.

Royal Guards that were already patrolling Canterlot had just arrived from the castle when they saw Phoenix Burst jump overhead.

"There! It's that thief!" One of the guards shouted. "Get him!"

"Not them again...!" Phoenix Burst moaned, falling down a chimney to somepony's house by accident. "How'd I get here-"

Outside of the chimney, a little filly was doing her homework on a wooden table, after missing school for the day. Phoenix Burst and the filly stared at each other in chibi form. The young filly was scared, while Phoenix Burst had sweat raining down from his head.

"Hey, kid! Don't-"

"It's Phoenix Burst!" The filly said, taking a break from his homework to get her parents. "Mom! Dad! The thief is in our house!"

"WHAT!?"

"Oh no!" Phoenix Burst got up, and ran straight for the backyard, leaving hoofprints behind.

He ran through dozens of bush's, technically cleaning a bit of his fur, mane, and tail from that fall into the chimney. After passing about ten bush's; he tripped on a stump, and fell into a lake. Phoenix Burst found himself in the Canterlot National Park. Everypony there caught sight of him, staring at him for a few seconds before somepony in the group called for the Royal Guards.

"DAM IT!" Phoenix ran back into the bush's, and ran through there to get out of the park unseen.

Twilight Sparkle was just passing by the park entrance, still looking for her book, when Phoenix Burst ran past her from the bush's. She saw him, but didn't know it was him passing by, because of all the dirt, ash's, and leaves he was covered in. the mane style looked a bit different, but looked like Phoenix's all the same.

"Who was that?" She asked as a chibi with a question mark hanging above her head. "It kinda looked like Phoenix Burst, only really, really dirty."

"Get that thief!" Twilight heard Royal Guards coming her way.

The Royal Guards also ran past her, going in the same direction as P.B. Twilight shrugged, and continued looking for her book.

Phoenix Burst, thankfully, had made more smoke bombs, just for times like this. He constantly dropped one for every corner he turned, and left one for the other side of each corner to divide all the guards. He snickered for every time the guards would split up. they'd be looking all over Canterlot by the time Phoenix Burst get's away.

"They're never gonna catch me, now! I mean, come on. FOUR years of chasing after me, and I've never been caught. I'm just that good, I guess." Phoenix cockily proclaimed, turning to a dead end. "Shet! Spoke too soon!"

He turned around to find another path to take, when he bumped into one of the guards.

"Wha? Dam it...!" Phoenix backed away from the stallion, being only inch's from bumping into the wall behind him.

The guard came out of the smoke from the bomb Phoenix Burst threw, and shot him a devious glare.

"I knew I'd bump into you, again, you thieving germ." The guard that appeared to be the captain said, coming closer to Phoenix.

"Oh... It's you again. The Captain of the Royal Tards. Did you have your daily bowl of retardables with your milk, captain crunch?" Phoenix asked.

To his left, there was a hole that lead to the sewers he could enter, but he'd have to distract the captain, first. Phoenix Burst knew just what to do for that. Princess Celestia was watching them from above, and thanks to the position of the sun, her shadow wasn't seen.

"Very funny, scum bucket. You love talking dirty, don't ya?" Two of the guards came from behind the captain, readying their spears. "Now, Phoenix Burst. You have right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you. Do you understand?"

"What are you, national security of Lamstia? The government of Excuse-me-topia? I'd love to stay, and buy you all some donuts to snack on while we chat about the good old days, but I've got my talons tied." Phoenix Burst raised both talons up in a "Sorry, fella's" kind of way.

"They will be once you're brought into our hooves, and don't worry, little guy. You'll be put into nice little dungeon at the castle, so you'll rot in a dark, smelly cage for the rest of your life!" The captain started coming closer to the Unicorn.

"Well, how about this? I give you guys back all the stolen goods, in exchange for my freedom? Just for today." Phoenix Burst suggested.

"We could do that, but it still wouldn't pay for everything else you've stolen over the years."

"I know, but just for today's theft, I'll give these back. Do we have a deal?" Phoenix took the saddle bag off, and raised it towards the guards.

The two guards behind the captain glanced at each other. They were putting this into consideration. The captain, however, knew this was just a dirty trick.

"I know you, Phoenix Burst."

"I know you, too, capt, but to be a little nice, I could introduce myself again."

"... There's no need. You're not getting away from us, this time, Phoenix Burst. The jig is up. You lose, got that?" The captain asked, just before his stomach growled, receiving all of their attention. "Shoot! I forgot about my lunch!"

"Ugh... We told you to eat something during our break." Both guards behind the captain facehoofed.

"Nice." Phoenix Burst covered his mouth to put a hold to his laughter.

Even Celestia was holding her giggling, so she wouldn't get caught.

"{_Shet!_}Look! I'll let you off on a warning, and accept your little deal, but you better hand over those sweets, or else!" The captain threatened.

"_Or else what...?_" Phoenix asked in a low voice, copying the captain.

"I'll bite your neck off, stuff your body into a grinder, and drink a beer while I listen to your body crunch and crack into bits of fleshy, bite size body parts."

"Whoa...! Dude, that's a little too much detail!" Phoenix Burst exclaimed in horror. "Okay, I'll give it up. Jeez! But first; pay me ten bits."

"What?"

"Each of you pay me ten bits, and I'll give you the bag."

"You're joking! You said you'd just give it to us for your freedom!"

"Nope. I'm serious as serious can get. And c'mon. If I'm giving these up, then y'all're gonna give something in return. These are a lot of treats, here. You'll have to buy them back, if you _really_ want them." Phoenix Burst swung the bag in his talon, teasing the guards. "Y'all gonna pay me or what?"

The captain shook his head in denial. He couldn't believe his ears just now. Paying that vermin in cash for a saddle bag? He had to be joking.

"What's it going to be?" Phoenix asked. "I'm still waiting...!"

"Captain, I don't we should-"

"Ugh! Fine! We'll pay." The captain pulled out his bag of bits, and payed Phoenix Burst, as did the others.

"Pleasure doing business with you, gator breath. Here you go." Phoenix Burst handed the bag of sweets to the captain. "Just a little warning, capt: Ka-boom."

Phoenix Burst ran into the hole to his left, and sealed it with magic. The captain looked into the bag, and what he saw made him EXPLODE with anger.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH! I HATE THAT LITTLE PEST!"

"Captain, what's the-"

Inside the saddle bag were tear gas bombs. The captain growled in rage, just before...

(Explosion!)

"Thanks for being able to stop by and play! It's been swell, guys (Shows his flank through the ground)! Here's a little present for being so kind (Farts)! I'd help you calm down from your bad day, but I have things to do! Catch you later, and Sayonara!" Phoenix Burst yelled from inside the sewers, running off before the guards could go down there. "I need to get cleaned up before seeing Twilight Sparkle. I don't want her to see me like this."

The saddle bag with the sweets were invisible, due to Phoenix using magic to hide it. Phoenix chuckled as he ran through the sewers, happy with his claim.

Princess Celestia flew off to the castle, without anypony being able to see her. Over the years, she was surprise that Phoenix Burst, a young Unicorn colt mind you, was winning the day against her guards. She was also disappointed in him, and herself, mostly. It was her fault, anyway.

"Oh, Phoenix Burst... I am not happy about the way you're turning out, but I should also blame myself for allowing this to happen. I should have kept my eyes on you." Celestia said to nopony in particular, entering her chambers to continue her work. "Someday you'll know, but not now. Soon."

(A little while later, into the evening)

Phoenix Burst was roaming the streets again, only this time, nopony was out. He wasn't that cleaned up after the uproar with the fart- I mean the guards. He took a small bath, and came out in a hurry to see Twilight. The real saddle bag with the sweet he stole was back at home, so Twilight Sparkle wouldn't see it. He passed by an apple stand, kicked it so an apple would fall out, and started eating it.

"Mmm. Yummy. A little treat while I'm going to see Twilight Sparkle wouldn't hurt." Phoenix reached into a different saddle bag he was wearing, and pulled out Twilight's book. "I still need to give this back to her."

Phoenix Burst saved as much of the apple as he could, savoring the taste of it as he went through the small forest. It was getting darker, basically because of the trees, and it was going to be nighttime soon. Phoenix wanted to reach Twilight Sparkle fast, and give her the book so they could hang out before she had to go home, so he quickened his pace. At the other end of the forest, sitting at the cliff, was Twilight Sparkle, crying.

"Twilight?" Phoenix walked over to her, hiding the book in the bag.

"(Gasp) Phoenix Burst! You're here!" She cried happily, running up to him. "Where have you been all day? I've been waiting for you to show up."

"I got held up in things, but I'm here now." Phoenix wiped one of Twilight's tears off her face. "Why are you crying?"

"I couldn't find my book. I've been looking for it while I was waiting for you. I think somepony took it." Twilight explained, beginning to cry again.

"Hey hey, calm down, Twilight. Crying is for those who have no other options left. You have an option, and that's letting me help you out." Phoenix reached a talon into his saddle bag. "In fact, I may have something that will cheer you right up."

Phoenix Burst showed her the book. The way Twilight beamed in happiness put a grin on Phoenix's muzzle.

"You found my book!?" Twilight took, and hugged Phoenix Burst. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Whoa!" Phoenix cried as both Unicorn's fell backwards. "Give this Unicorn some air, will ya? I might choke to death."

"I'm sorry, Phoenix, but I'm just so happy you found it for me!" Twilight got off Phoenix, and looked through the book. "It's exactly how I left it. Where did you find it?"

"It was here when you left yesterday. I wanted to give it back to you in person." Phoenix answered, scratching his head. "Don't leave it where strangers can get, Twilight Sparkle, or I'll have to bring it back to you."

"You're so sweet, Phoenix Burst."

"Whoa whoa whoa! I am not sweet!" Phoenix folded his talons, and pouted. "If I was sweet, I'd sugarcoat myself in chocolate and sprinkles. Besides, I'm trying to keep a reputation here."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Hey. It's no big deal, though. Let's sit down." Phoenix Burst offered, allowing Twilight to sit first.

Twilight Sparkle and Phoenix Burst sat near the edge of the cliff, and watched the sunset. Twilight quietly looked through her book to see if anything was out of place, but it was in tip top shape. Phoenix Burst, basically, just wiggled his ears as he watched the sun lower itself behind the mountain to the northwest of Canterlot. It was getting too quiet for them, so Twilight wanted to start a little talk.

"So, Phoenix Burst. I wanted to ask you something about what you said yesterday about family and friends being overrated."

"Okay..."

"Do you have a family? Like a mother, father, brother..."

"Nope." Phoenix answered instantly.

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. I live all on my own."

"Well, why aren't you trying to find a family, then?" Twilight asked.

"Because I don't like hanging around a lot of ponies. I like living on my own. Getting to see the world, learning to do things on my own, and being my own boss. But it's not all fun and games, I'll tell you that. It's hard being alone, unless you know your way around Canterlot, and to know how to fool everypony. If you can do that, you can break as many rules, and live life your own way as much as you want." Phoenix Burst explained, looking back at Canterlot Castle, then to Twilight Sparkle. "Besides, having you as a friend is good enough for me."

"Well, if you're out there in the world, causing mischief, and doing bad things; you might not have any friends. There is more out there in Equestria then just Canterlot. There is so much out there in Equestria to explore, but nopony will like you, or want to be your friend if all you do is cause trouble. You said it yourself that everypony needs friends, which is why we're friends, right?" Twilight put a hoof near Phoenix's left talon.

"Well, yes, it is. I guess you have a point, Twilight. Equestria is a pretty big place. There's just... So much out there."

"Yep." Twilight looked towards Phoenix's left ear, seeing some dirt, ash, and a single leaf in his mane. "Phoenix Burst, why is there dirt, ash, and leaves in your mane?"

"Uh...!" Phoenix quickly brushed his mane to act like she was just seeing things. "Uh. What are you talking about? I have no idea what that means."

"Phoenix Burst..." Twilight leaned closer to Phoenix Burst, giving him... The Stare. "I heard that there was a theft, today, and I saw a Unicorn your size run past me. That wasn't you, was it?"

"What!? That was you I ran..." Phoenix exclaimed in shock, then froze. "Uh..."

"Phoenix Burst, you're the Thief of Canterlot!? I've heard about you, but I've never heard your name! I can't believe you!" Twilight Sparkle turned away from the shocked Crimson Unicorn, but then realized something. "You were going to keep my book, too, weren't you!? You just wanted to act like you were giving it back, so when I might forget it again like an idiot, you'd keep it!"

"No, Twilight, listen."

"Why should I, Phoenix Burst? We've become friends just yesterday, and you were to keep being a thief a secret from me! You were going to lie to me!" Twilight go up, and began to walk away. "I can't believe you...!"

"Wait, Twilight! Let me explain!" Phoenix ran in front of her, and held her shoulders.

Twilight Sparkle growled at Phoenix Burst. She didn't want him touching her after learning who he was.

"Phoenix Burst...! Let me go!"

"Twilight Sparkle, the thing is... I'm living on my own here in Canterlot. I don't have anypony to turn to. I steal because if I don't, I won't have anything else to live on. I've been stealing for four years of my life, and I've regret it since the first time I've done it, but I have nothing else. Ever since I met you, I felt so happy for doing something good for a change. For the first time in my life, I wanted to actually change things for somepony other then myself, but I didn't know where to start. I didn't want you to know, because I was so... Afraid of losing you, Twilight. My only friend. Which would mean having to be all on my own, again." Phoenix Burst lowered his head onto Twilight's left shoulder. "Yes. I took your book, but it was because I felt that if I gave it back to you myself, I'd feel like I've done something right. I didn't want to hurt you, and I don't want to lose you, either."

Twilight Sparkle felt the pain Phoenix Burst was suffering. He had no other choice in all of Equestria then to steal. No family. No friends. Freedom you had to fight for. She didn't want to be in his horseshoes, but she had to help him. As her only friend, he needed her.

"Phoenix Burst... I don't understand what you are going through, because I've never felt it before. I know it must be painful, even though you're forced to do these things. I'll give you another chance, because you're my only friend, outside of my brother. He's great, but I've wanted to interact with ponies other then family for some time now. You were my first chance at it, and it felt great being with you. Now that I know that you're a thief, I want to help you change. With some time, we can get everypony, including the Princess, to trust you, but that's going to mean that you stop stealing, and I don't want you to lie to me about anything. I want the truth from you, and you'll get the same from me." Twilight hugged him back, then let him go. "Tell me. What did you steal today?"

"... Some cupcakes, cookies, and frosting." Phoenix scratched his head, again.

"Okay. From now on, I don't want you to steal those, anymore. That'll be our first step to changing you into a good pony." Twilight clapped her hooves together. "I'm gonna have to leave soon. Let's do something together before we go."

Phoenix Burst nodded, and escorted Twilight back to her book.

"Let's read your book together. I want to know why you like it so much, since it seems to take your interest a lot while I'm here." Phoenix said, sitting down.

"You are going to love this book. Have you heard of Starswirl the Breaded?" Twilight asked, beaming at Phoenix Burst.

"No. I haven't."

"He's, like, one of the greatest ponies, ever! Princess Celestia comes pretty close, though." Twilight answered, then asked. "Hey, Phoenix? As a thief, do you ever worry that the Royal Guards will catch you?"

"Catch me? Ha! I told you that I've been stealing for four years. I ain't worried 'bout no Royal Farts. Nope. Baa, I say." Phoenix Burst answered, getting Twilight to laugh. "They'd have to have some kind of supernatural power from an alien race before they ever catch me."

"Royal Farts? That's a good one."

"You like that? _Please_. Just today, I called them Fartingtons. I mean, they can't catch a young, six year old colt, that's stealing all on his own. How much more pathetic can they get?" Phoenix and Twilight began laughing together, leaning their heads on each other. "Also, I used two saddle bags. One of them could be seen. When I ran past you earlier, I had the sweets in one of the bags. Can you guess which one I gave those Fartingtons?"

"Hmm... The second one?"

"Yep! I switched the bags, before I was caught by the captain. I had him pay me ten bits, so I could give them the invisible bag, which is the one you named. Did you hear an explosion?" Phoenix asked as a chibi, laughing pretty hard, while Twilight Sparkle had a question mark above her head.

"Yes, I did. And I heard somepony yell really loud." Twilight answered.

"Well, there you go. That was from the bag, and the yell was from that bozo ponies call a captain! It was tear gas that was in the bombs, so they didn't get hurt."

"Oh my. That's so mean, yet so funny, Phoenix Burst." Twilight began to laugh with him again, laying her head on his neck. "You are such a funny guy. I never thought friends could be this fun."

"Yeah... So how about we read that book of yours?"

Twilight nodded, sat up straight, and showed him the book. They spent the rest of their time reading through the Starswirl the Bearded book. It was basically an adventure book, based around the pony. Phoenix Burst grew more and more into Starswirl as he and Twilight Sparkle took turns reading it to each other.

Phoenix Burst grew more fond of Twilight Sparkle. She was a great friend, a best friend, in fact. This feeling of friendship in his heart, it was all so new to him, but it was one of the best things he's ever felt.

About an hour later, it was time for Twilight to head home.

"Ah... That was amazing, Twilight! I didn't think there'd be such an awesome Unicorn out there!" Phoenix jumped up in excitement. "I mean, the way he took on those dragons all by himself with those magic beams, and giant shield for protection! And when he turned those three Diamond Dogs into a frog, a lizard, and a toaster! And that ending to chapter five... So. Awesome!"

"I know, but you're also really cool, Phoenix Burst. You might be as brave as Starswirl." Twilight replied, holding the book up.

"And don't forget yourself, Twilight. You're a really great friend."

"Thanks, Phoenix Burst. That's a really nice thing to say."

"Not nice, Twilight. I may want to be a good guy now, I don't want to ruin my reputation." Phoenix pouted again.

"Sorry." Twilight got up, and used her magic to lift her book off the ground. "I have to go home, now. I'll see you tomorrow, Phoenix Burst."

"Right. See ya, Twilight Sparkle." Phoenix replied with a small wave.

Twilight took a few steps forward, then stopped.

"Remember, Phoenix Burst. No more stealing sweets. We are going to do everything we can to make everypony trust you, but you have to stop stealing." She told him.

"I know, Twilight. I promise you I won't steal anymore sweets. Scouts honor."

"You've been a camp scout?" Twilight asked.

"Um... No. I was just being sarcastic. But I won't steal sweets, you have my word."

"Okay, then. I hope you can keep that promise. Bye." Twilight ran back home with a smile, and this time, she had her book.

Phoenix Burst just nodded, and looked back to the sunset. It was very close to nighttime, meaning he had to go home, too. Feeling relieved that he didn't lose his friend, he was going to do his hardest to keep it that way. He was not going to let her down.

With new hopes for a new life style, Phoenix Burst headed home with his head held high.

* * *

><p>"And that's the end of this chapter, everypony! Now, like I said before the chapter started, there was going to be an announcement. Well, here it is." Battle walked up a stage, set up the mic, and took a deep breath.<p>

"I've thought about something yesterday. I thought about Bronies, and other people that are shut in's. This story is basically about two ponies that didn't have friends, and decided to become friends. Now, when you really look at things, this reflects to all of us, too. Every one of us needs friends, even people who like to think about themselves, but want to change. I mean, isn't that one thing that makes us Bronies? Bringing others together to make friends? If you remember the My Little Pony documentary, it had a LOT of Bronies there, like The Living Tombstone, John Joseco. Even Lauren Faust made an appearance, but the focus was on shut in's. Remember all the nervous Bronies that attended the Brony-con? There are a lot of us out there in the world that's like that. I'm one of them. Some time ago, about five weeks or so, I got into a fight with someone online, and I was pretty pissed off. After the fight, I went to YouTube to calm down with some music remix's from one of my all time favorite fan made games, and there was this one guy who responded to a comment I made. I replied to him, and replied back. From there, we slowly became friends, and I wouldn't be giving this speech if it wasn't for him. His name is Chris Barnes. On YouTube, you can find him as FlutterHi, or FlutterShaman. Chris, thank you for helping me out of a bad spot. With little effort, or lot's of it, everyone else can be friends, too. Chris, again, thanks, buddy. This is also because of one of the voice actors, John De Lancie, the voice for Discord. He helped so many bro's in that convention become friends, and even two fathers that were attending for their sons. John, when I saw that doc, was inspiring. He was inspirational. This speech is in honor to him for his kindness to us, and other people that might not be Bronies, but are still reading this. Being a Brony means love, tolerate, and friendship. Let's try to show that to everyone in the community, because we're all family. We're all friends. This how I think being a Brony should be. Lauren Faust, we should also be thanking you. You brought back a dying franchise, and made something legendary. Your show has brought so many together, and most of us wouldn't be here. Most of us wouldn't be friends if it won't for you. I'm giving not only a Brohoof to the Brony community, but to the whole world. Thank you for your time, and have a great night."

(All the readers cheers, and helps Battle off the stage)

"Battle, is there, anything else you'd like to say before you go?" A news reporter asked, handing the mic to him.

"Ah. Now that that's out of the way, it's time to close this chapter. If you stayed for the announcement, please, share it with others. We share this world together as a family, and Brony or not, we're all in this together. We're all friends. And now,_ Thanks and BYE!_" Battle waved to the camera, and left the building.


	3. Prologue part 3

"Hello, everypony, and welcome back to some more The Filly and the Thief - Prologue! Um, I said I was going to stop doing this in the previous chapter, because I didn't have much to say. I'm going to tell you all now that after this story, before I work on the one after this, I'm going to do a story explaining everything about why Princess Celestia act's so strange, and why the captain hates Phoenix Burst so much." Battle awkwardly announced. "Anyway, without further ado, Let's get on with the SHOW!"

Disclam- You know what? Screw this! You all know the drill!

(One reader throws a book at Battle)

"Ow!"

"Give the disclaimer, moron!" That reader yelled from outside a window.

"(Sigh) Fine..." Battle pulled out the text box, showing the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It belongs to Hasbro, and Lauren Faust. I do own this story, and some of it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong><em>My Little Pony: The Magic of Two - Prologue part 3<em>**

* * *

><p>Today was another bright and sunny day in Canterlot. Unlike yesterday; Phoenix Burst woke up early, just like he wanted.<p>

"Ah...!" Phoenix Burst sat up, and stretched. "Another day for me. I hope Twilight is up, because I'm going to our special place extra early."

Phoenix got out of bed, and ran to the bathroom to begin cleaning himself up for their day. He pulled out a towel from a drawer near the bathroom sink, and hung it between the door that lead into the shower. He then turned on the hot water, and got in the shower.

"100 bottles of beer on the wall, 100 bottles of beer... Take one down, pass it around. 99 bottles of beer on the wall. From a hundred bottles of beer on the wall, I'm counting down. Passing bottles in this place, who knows that I'm around? A hundred bottles of beer on the wall. I'm passing around, my love leaves town. She don't care at all. I'm in this country bar in Marenessee. I'm clogging with my friends, and singing harmony." Phoenix Burst sang in the shower, while thinking about stealing, again. "_Mmm. Another day to steal... Wait._"

Phoenix had just remembered that he promised Twilight Sparkle he wouldn't steal any treats. Treats... Not anything else?

Phoenix Burst could steal anything else he wanted, except for stuff like cookies, cupcakes, and the likes.

"Hm. She should have been more specific about that promise." Phoenix snickered deviously, but somehow it hurt to steal anything when he made a promise. "Because of our promise, I'll steal something else, for the both of us. And I won't lie to Twilight Sparkle about it. I promised her the truth, too."

Phoenix, this time, put shampoo in his mane. He tussled with his big, spiky mane for a moment, before doing his tail. Upon reaching his tail, Phoenix Burst looked at his flank. It was blank, unlike other ponies in Canterlot. Almost everypony had one, except him and Twilight.

"I wonder what those strange butt tattoos are, and why does everypony have one." Phoenix said, getting out of the shower.

Phoenix Burst shook his entire body like a dog to dry off this time, getting everything in the bathroom wet.

"... Oops."

(Some time later - In town)

After dressing up in only a hoodie, and Denim jeans, purposely had a small breakfast, and set up an empty saddle bag; Phoenix Burst wandered around town, hiding himself from the public. There were even more guards patrolling Canterlot today, and he didn't think this was going to be the only day.

One guards walked up to him from a cloths shop, and scanned him from top to bottom.

Phoenix Burst had his tail covered, he was wearing a Brown wig to cover his head, in case the guard pulled down his hood, changed his eye color with one of those things (I don't know what those are called when you want to change your eye color), and dyed his fur to a Peach like color, almost matching human skin.

"Can I see you without the hood?" The guard asked, making sure it wasn't Phoenix Burst.

"Sure." Phoenix answered in a female voice, pulling down his hood.

The guard blushed, and turned away. He thought Phoenix Burst was such a cute filly, so he just nodded, and walked away.

"_I can't believe I just did that. I have to do better then that, next time. But she was so cute, though._" The guard thought, continuing his shift.

"_Rookie._" Phoenix whispered, putting the hood back on.

If Phoenix Burst wasn't able to steal MCC (Mint Chocolate Chip) anymore, then he'd have to resort to something else that's tasty. Something for him and Twilight Sparkle.

On the other side of the park P.B. was passing by; colts and fillies his age were getting checked by the Royal Guards with scanners. Near them was an unattended apple stand. Perfect place to start a fiasco, if Phoenix didn't say so himself.

"You morons are just setting these things up for me, huh?" Phoenix Burst ran over to the stand, took three apples, and hid in a bush to get near the ponies.

He used some magic to turn himself invisible, and crawl towards the next colt in line. He snuck past the guards, thankfully, and put one of the apples in that colt's saddle bag.

"This is mean, but so funny at the same time." Phoenix whispered, crawling away.

Sadly, he bumped into one of the guards. That one guard looked down, but saw nothing. Phoenix started crawling even slower, but the one thing he should have made sure of was his shadow.

"Who's there?" The guard asked, poking at the shadow.

He felt Phoenix Burst with his hoof, then signaled the others to come towards them.

"_Dam!_" Phoenix Burst got up and ran into the bush's, knocking down the guard he was under in the process.

"That way! Into that bush!" The guards yelled, getting back up.

They looked through the bush to see where Phoenix had gone. He crawled back into a tree, meaning trouble if he didn't find a way out. Instead of looking for an exit, he sat there.

"_Oh..._! I guess this is it for me. It's _all_ over...!" Phoenix said sarcastically, loud enough for the guards to hear.

"He's over by that tree!"

"We've got you now, punk!"

They tussled around at the tree, fighting over who caught the Unicorn. In the end, what they got wasn't even a pony.

They got a large stick.

"What the hay? I'm pretty sure we felt the body of a certain Unicorn right here!" One of the guards exclaimed, looking around for a shadow that wasn't their own.

"Yes! He was just here!" Another added, looking behind the tree.

On the other side of the park; Phoenix Burst was still standing in the same place, watching the foals leave. He felt like he did a good deed, without doing anything.

"Heh. Fooled everypony, there." Phoenix Burst walked away, heading over to the Secret Cliff.

He still needed something give to Twilight Sparkle. Phoenix headed back over to the apple stand, got in the tree above it and some of the guards, and acted like Spiderman, getting two apples, using a rope to climb down.

"He he he!"

After getting that over with, Phoenix Burst went straight towards the cliff. He'd have to stay in his disguise as he passed through town. He hid the apple in his jeans, making them uncomfortable, but a bit easier to hide.

Ponies all over turned their attention to Phoenix Burst like he was a new filly in town, but it wasn't that he was hiding his face that made them look.

It was the fact that it looked like he had really big crotch t**ts. Not as big as Milky Way's, though.

"_What the hay are they looking at?_" Phoenix asked in his mind, keeping his head low. "_The stallions look like perverts, while the mares seem uneasy. Do I make them this uncomfortable?_"

Phoenix Burst ran faster, trying to avoid eye contact with everypony. He didn't know why they were looking at him so funny, but he needed to hurry and see Twilight Sparkle.

Meanwhile; Twilight Sparkle was already there, waiting for Phoenix Burst to show up while reading the Starswirl the Bearded adventure book they read yesterday. She hoped Phoenix didn't get into trouble in town.

"He sure is taking his time, huh? I hope hasn't stolen any cupcakes, or anything for that matter." She looked back at the path that lead to Canterlot/Secret Hill. "Phoenix Burst, where are you?"

Just as she asked that, Phoenix Burst appeared from behind a tree.

"Right here for your information, Twilight. Sorry I'm late!" Phoenix ran over to her.

"Phoenix Burst!" She sat up, and greeted him. "Hi. I'm so happy to see you."

"Same here." Phoenix Burst sat in his spot next to Twilight.

"I like what you're wearing, Phoenix." Twilight giggled from Phoenix still looking like a filly, and also blushed because of the crotch t**s.

"Oh, I forgot about that!" Phoenix quickly changed back to his original self, but nearly forgot something. "Oh. I almost forgot about something."

A question mark popped above Twilight's head, showing her curiosity. Phoenix Burst pulled out two apples from his jeans.

"Got ya something."

"Really? You got me an apple?" Twilight took it from him, but didn't eat it. "Hmm..."

"What is it, Twilight? Is there a bug on it?" Phoenix asked.

"No, Phoenix. Did you steal this? And I want you to tell me the truth." Twilight turned to Phoenix, giving him a stern look.

"Um... Would I be lying if I said yes?" Phoenix nervously asked.

Twilight glare deepened, making her look like she got angrier.

"... Yes, I did." Phoenix came out with the truth, knowing Twilight might get angry.

"Oh, Phoenix Burst! I thought you promised you wouldn't steal! I can't believe you did that!"

"Wha!? Twilight, I promised I wouldn't steal any SWEETS. I didn't steal sweets, today, so I kept my promise." Phoenix Burst retorted. "You should have been more specific about that promise."

"Me?! You're the one who wants to change! This isn't the way to do it, Phoenix Burst! you know that!" Twilight sat the apple down between them, and turned away with her hooves folded.

"Well at least I was being honest to you. I also promised I wouldn't lie to you, so there you go."

"Yeah, but still. I can't believe you stole this. You're not going to get anypony's trust this way."

"I know, Twilight. Sigh... I shouldn't have done." Phoenix Burst knew the risk he was going to take, and was prepared for it, yet it still hurt to hear Twilight get angry. "Look, I stole that apple for you, and you only. I couldn't just come here without getting you something for helping me with my change. I know that what I did was bad, even though it wasn't breaking my promise, but I wanted to do something nice for you. I can't take the apple back, because the guards might already know it's gone."

"If you knew it was wrong, then why did you steal it? If you want to change, then you have to actually stop stealing for good." Twilight replied, still a bit angry, but calm enough to look at Phoenix Burst.

"Twilight, if I went out there, showed myself to everypony, and bought something; they'd have a field day. The only reason why I wasn't caught in public was because I was in disguise. Nopony would think a colt like me could change, but I want to prove them wrong." Phoenix carefully grabbed Twilight Sparkle's hooves, turning his body to face her. "Twilight, with no sarcasm, I promise you that from this moment forth; I won't steal another thing. For the sake of our friendship, and the trust of all of Equestria, I'm going to change. I want to be liked. I want to share feelings with others. For so long, I couldn't. I don't like being in public to act social, but with your help, I'm going to try and change that."

"How can _I_ be sure I can trust you, then? How will we seal our promise?" Twilight asked.

Phoenix Burst let go of one of Twilight's hooves to scratch his head. Twilight Sparkle used her freed hoof to scratch her head, too. Phoenix didn't have hooves, and Twilight didn't have talons. They needed a way to make sure the promise they make is permanent.

"Wait a second!" Twilight used her magic to levitate her saddle bag over to them, and brought out a Blue Ribbon. "We'll use these. As long as these stay tied on a certain part of our body, we'll know that our promise is kept."

"Great." Phoenix lifted his left leg towards Twilight. " I'd like mine on my right fore leg, near my shoulder."

"Alright..." Twilight began to tie the Blue Ribbon on Phoenix's shoulder, also examine a scar on his leg. "Hmm..."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Almost got it... There." Twilight finished tying the ribbon on Phoenix Burst. "Now since I tied yours on, you tie mine on."

"Okay. Where do you want it?" Phoenix Burst asked, taking some Blue ribbon.

"Um... Around my hoof." Twilight pointed to where she wanted it. "and I kinda want the Pink Ribbon, instead. I want a color that stands out through my fur."

Phoenix switched ribbons, and blushed as he took Twilight's hoof again, being careful to tie the ribbon just right. The first time he touched her hooves, he wasn't really thinking about what he was doing, as long as he was able to make his promise to her. This time he knew what he was doing, and it was kinda weird.

"Phoenix, what's the matter? You're getting redder then your own fur." Twilight said, giggling.

"I am not! Now hold still. I'm almost finished." Phoenix remarked, desperately trying not to think about this situation. "There. Finished."

"Okay, and now our promise is sealed." Twilight cheered with flowers and bubbles flouting around her.

It all faded when she thought of something they could do.

"But to make sure they don't burn off or anything, should we use magic on them?" Twilight asked.

"Hmm... Sure."

Phoenix Burst's horn began to glow, along with Twilight Sparkle's. They connected their horns together, letting the magic from them flout to their ribbons. After a few seconds, the ribbons became enchanted by the yearling's magic, and they disconnected their horns.

"We did it, Phoenix. Their sealed with our magic, so only we can take them off when we want to." Twilight explained.

"Yeah. I think I wasted a bit more magic then I thought I did."

"It sure is, Twilight." Phoenix glanced at the Blue Ribbon on his leg, then at the apple. "... So you gonna eat that?"

"Huh?" Twilight looked at the apple, and got angry again. "No, I'm not! That apple was stolen, and I won't eat something that was stolen!"

"Ah!" The yelled hurt Phoenix's ear, causing him to cover them. "Ugh. Alright. How about this; We go back into town, and pay for the apple."

"What? I don't think that's how things work, Phoenix Burst."

"I know, but we have to start somewhere. If I pay for the apple, then you'll eat it, right?" Phoenix Burst asked, hoping Twilight wouldn't get angry again.

"Well... Okay. As long as it's paid for, I'll take it." Twilight answered, standing up.

"Great." Phoenix Burst got up, too. "We'll go to town together, in case somepony try's to look at me with those weird eyes."

"Both of us? I don't want to get into any trouble, Phoenix Burst."

"Then if we get caught, I'll take full responsibility for us. Please, Twilight Sparkle." Phoenix Burst bit his bottom lip as he finished speaking.

Twilight sighed, and nodded, giving up on this conversation. She wasn't too sure about this, but she trusted him.

"Alright, then. Let's roll." Phoenix picked up his saddle bag, and pulled out a cloak. "I'm going to need this. I want to change my ways, but because we're just getting started, I can't be seen yet."

"True, but if you wear a cloak; everypony will suspect something."

"Hm. You have a point, there. I'll just keep the hoodie on, then." Phoenix put the cloak away, and pulled up his hood. "There, now let's roll!"

(Back in Canterlot - In the park)

At the park, there were many more ponies then before. In fact, way more guards there then most areas. That might have been because it was later in the day, and their on extra alert for Phoenix Burst. Fillies and colts were running around near the pond, mares were chatting, and stallions were throwing balls around (And no. That doesn't sound inappropriate).

Twilight Sparkle didn't get to see much of town, since she wasn't much of a social pony, either. It sure was great. Too bad she was getting to see all this with a thief.

"_So, Phoenix Burst. Where did you steal that apple from?_" Twilight whispered in Phoenix's direction.

"_On the other side of this park, at that stand right there._" Phoenix pointed at the stand he was talking about. "_Let's try to get there without being seen by those Royal Tards._"

"_Phoenix Burst, don't make fun of them. They protect all of Canterlot, and they have to work even harder because of you._"

"_Right..._"

They carefully made their past the guards, hiding in bush's, behind trees, and even under the pond. Finally Twilight Sparkle and Phoenix Burst made their way to the stand, and this time, it was attended.

"Hello. What can I do for the both of you?" The owner asked.

"_Phoenix Burst, pretend to somepony else._" Twilight whispered in Phoenix's ear.

"_Right._" Phoenix replied to Twilight, changing his voice to the female one, while pulling out an apple. "I found somepony with this apple, and didn't pay for it. I wanted to return it, and because it was taken; I also want to pay for it, just for good measures."

"Oh! How nice of you, little one. There's been theft's happening all over Canterlot, and it's because of that barbarian; Phoenix Burst. I hope he didn't show up today to steal my apples while I was gone!" The owner took the apple from Phoenix Burst.

Behind them, a Royal Guard spotted the two Unicorns, and went over to inspect them.

"Hi, there. I'd like to inspect both of you for a second." She said.

"We're kinda busy here, ma'am." Phoenix Burst remarked, giving the bits to the apple stand owner.

"Yeah. Just buying something." Twilight Sparkle added.

"Well this will only take a second." The guard put a hoof on Phoenix's shoulder.

"{O_h no!_} Please let me go."

"Just turn around for a second-" The guard yanked on P.B's cloak, revealing him to everypony. "It's you!"

"Dam it! We gotta go!" Phoenix got Twilight onto his back, and ran off.

"Wha!? Phoenix Burst!"

"GET HIM!"

"Phoenix Burst, what are you doing!?" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, holding Phoenix's neck tight.

"Just hold on, Twilight Sparkle! I'm going to get us out of here!" Phoenix replied, jumping high into the air to get the rooftops. "You don't want to get in trouble, do you?"

"No, I don't!"

"Then trust me on this! I won't let them Royal Toast Testers get their hooves on you!"

Five Royal Guards were on their tail, and closing in on them. Twilight was scared, but she felt safe with Phoenix Burst.

"... Okay. I trust you."

"Great!" Phoenix jumped off the roofs, and went into a cloths shop.

The guards followed them inside, finding themselves running into an old stallion. Two of the guards bumped into the old pony, while the other three flew around them. Phoenix Bust and Twilight Sparkle passed by the fillies and colts section of the store, and ran into a rack of cloths. They came out as Shaggy and Scooby Doo.

"(In Shaggy's voice) _Hello..._ I didn't know this was here, Scoob!" Phoenix Burst said, running all over the place to keep hidden.

"(In Scooby's voice) Might be a new trend." Twilight replied. "Now take a left. We might be able to make an exit there."

"Right, but let's get these cloths off first." Phoenix suggested, just before nearly running into one of the guards that bumped into that old pony. "Or let's go this way!"

"WHOA!" Twilight screamed from Phoenix stopping so suddenly, then turning.

They ran into the same rack, again, and came out as Natsu and Lucy from Fairy Tail.

"(In Natsu's voice) You know what, Twilight? I think I might come here more. This fits my style." Phoenix said, grinning in a mirror to the outfit.

"(In Lucy's voice) Yeah. These are pretty cool." Twilight nodded in agreement, then noticed the guards coming from behind. " Phoenix Burst, run! They're behind us!"

"Get 'em!"

Phoenix jumped in surprise, and zipped out of the store, taking off the outfit in the process. The cloths hit the guards faces, covering their view. The guards took a turn towards the left, opposite of where the yearlings went, and came out of the shop, only to be met with a crowd of ponies looking at them.

"Dam! We took a wrong turn!" One of the guards stomped the ground in frustration.

"No, wait! That way!" Another guard pointed to her right towards the duo, running through the crowd.

"There they are!"

"They've spotted us!" Twilight cried upon looking back.

"I've noticed, Twilight!" Phoenix Burst took a left turn, and threw two smoke bombs. "That might give us a few seconds! I have an idea!"

"I hope you know what you're doing, Phoenix Burst!"

"You HOPE I know what I'm doing? _Pa-lease_, Twilight Sparkle! If I didn't know what I was doing, then we would have been caught a long time ago!" Phoenix stopped in an alleyway, and sat Twilight down. "Okay, keep an eye out for me. This is going to take a few seconds."

"What!? Are you crazy! You can't make me do that, Phoenix!" Twilight was stopped by Phoenix's talons.

"Shh! Not too loud!" Phoenix whispered harshly, letting her go. "This will only take three seconds, Twilight. I'll even let you count to prove it, okay?"

"But Phoenix Burst-"

"You have to trust me, Twilight. I won't let anything happen to you, okay? I know what I'm doing."

"... Okay, Phoenix Burst. Just hurry up!" Twilight towards the end of the alley, counting down from three as she checked all directions. "Three... Two... One!"

"Finished!" Phoenix cried quietly. "Come on, Twilight!"

Twilight got back onto Phoenix Burst's back, and they took off, but not without leaving a late set off smoke bomb next to his trap.

Once five of the Royal Guards got there, they saw Phoenix Burst and Twilight Sparkle standing in one place, not even moving an inch. It looked like they were looking for something on the ground.

"Guess they've given up!" They ran over to the two like morons, and fell for the trap.

The Unicorns that the guards saw were actually dummies, standing one foot away from a small pit for the guards to fall in. Thanks to the late set off of the bomb under the dummies, the smoke prevented the guards from seeing where they were going, meaning they didn't see the pit.

"AAAAHHH!" They screamed on the way down.

"Phoenix Burst, I hope they're not going to get hurt." Twilight worriedly said, looking back.

"They aren't, Twilight. That pit has been set up there for months. I just had to put the dummies in place, and it was all set. Those guards are going to fall into a net, so nopony's gonna get hurt." Phoenix Burst explained, running past an antique shop.

"Da fuak?" Surprisingly, a Stephano, sitting in a Mr Chair statue that was outside, said. "How did we get here? Mr Chair. Mr Chair, listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"Sorry, Stephano! I don't know how we got into this world. I just hope Pewds is okay." Mr Chair replied. "I also hope Piggeh isn't here with us-"

"I'm pumped! I'm so freakin' pumped!" Piggeh yelled from inside the shop, swinging around on the window.

"Oh no...!" Mr Chair and Stephano cried in unison.

Just then, one of the guards that wasn't chasing after Phoenix Burst and Twilight Sparkle came to the antique shop to see Stephano, Mr Chair, and Piggeh.

Must be a PewDiePony fan.

nyway, Phoenix Burst ran into a house of mirrors to hide in, passing by ponies that were coming out. Twilight Sparkle got off of Phoenix Burst so they could look at themselves in the mirrors. Twilight giggled by all the size's they became. On the first mirror, Twilight Sparkle was short, while Phoenix Burst was tall.

"Ugh! This is so unprofessional, but at least I'm taller." Phoenix grunted, walking towards the next set of mirrors.

"Aw. Don't you like this?" Twilight asked, giggling as Phoenix Burst pouted.

"Hm...! Let's just see the next set." Phoenix suggested, allowing Twilight to see herself first.

"I'm so thin!" Twilight squealed in delight.

In the second set, Twilight Sparkle was thin, while Phoenix Burst was fat.

"Gee. Does this answer your question about me having fun, Sparkle?" Phoenix asked, now uninterested in the mirrors.

"I guess it does, Phoenix."

"There they are, again!" A Royal Guard yelled on the other side of the mirror.

Both of the Unicorns ran behind another mirror, while the guards chose another. They appeared in different areas, running around the place like an old Scooby Doo episode. Phoenix Burst and Twilight Sparkle were the first to make it out of there, running towards a library.

They went in, and hid in the adventure section. The guards ran past, seeing them reading books like nothing was happening. They went past two more isle's before heading back to where they saw the duo, only for that section to be empty.

"Where'd they go, now!?" One guard quietly yelled, looking all over the isle for the Unicorn's.

They appeared to be upstairs, running through the walkway towards an open window. The guards caught sight of them, and went after them from the bottom floor.

"Phoenix Burst, don't tell me we're about to jump out of that window!?" Twilight exclaimed, hugging Phoenix's neck with her eyes closed.

"Okay, then I won't!" Phoenix replied, jumping out the window. "Hold on a bit tighter, Twilight! We're almost there!"

"Okay!"

Outside, Phoenix Burst and Twilight Sparkle were now at the National Park, where it looked like it was being decorated for the upcoming party on the day of the Summer Sun Celebration. There were streamers for Phoenix to swing across, which he decided to take. He carefully, but surely got the streamer, swinging their way towards the next. Two Pegasus Royal Guards flew out of the library, catching up to Phoenix Burst.

"Uh-oh!" Phoenix Burst used his body to help swing around the guards, did a 360 in midair, and land on the ground behind them. "This is really getting tiring, Twilight!"

"I know, Phoenix Burst! If only there was a way to block their path, long enough for us to escape!" Twilight implied, before realizing that there might have been a way to do that. "Why didn't I think of it? I think I have an idea, Phoenix Burst!"

"Oh, so now you want to take charge?" Phoenix asked, throwing more smoke bombs from his bag.

"Yes, but I need you to save those bombs for somewhere else we can us them!" Twilight answered. "Just keep running, Phoenix Burst! I think we're almost to where I want to set my distraction!"

"This had better work, Twilight!"

"I hope so, too! Head towards the train station!"

Phoenix Burst nodded, and ran to the train station as Twilight said. He was running out of breath, but he held on for Twilight Sparkle. He was not going to let her get hurt, or worse. There were about fifteen guards at the train station, waiting for somepony else to arrive.

"Phoenix Burst, when I give you the signal, turn to our right!" Twilight declared.

"Got it!"

Phoenix ran like a raging bull towards the guards. He was preparing to use magic when Twilight gave the signal. Everypony else was screaming and running around.

"Almost there...!"

"Hey, guys! Look!" The guard in the front said, preparing to attack. "It's the thief, and he has somepony with him!"

"They're coming towards us!? They must be crazy!" Another guard replied, getting ready to counter the duo.

"Twilight Sparkle...!"

"Now, Phoenix Burst!"

Twilight threw three tear gas bombs in front of them, and Phoenix used his magic to turn them around, since he was going so fast that he couldn't do it on his own. Inside the clouds of smoke; Phoenix Burst just ran straight ahead, awaiting Twilight's next step.

"What now?" He asked, ignoring the tears in his eyes.

"When we reach lane 3; go inside the building, and I'll leave a late setter bomb at the door! We can take the path to the left when we get out!" Twilight Sparkle explained. "You trust me with your bombs, right?"

"Pretty late to ask something like that, but yeah, I do! You're doing okay so far!"

"Thanks!"

Once they reached the door; Twilight threw the bomb on the ground. She somehow set it for 20 seconds, setting it slightly off from where she wanted it, which was 23. To their luck, the guards got through the tear gas sooner then they expected.

"So, Twilight! Which bomb did you use?" Phoenix Burst asked.

"... Itching powder." Twilight answered before the bomb set off. "They're going to need a long shower when they get home."

From inside one of the trains; The Captain of the Royal Guards came out after talking with a friend of his, and saw the mess that was made. He was not happy with his stallions one bit.

"Um... We can explain." One of the guards from the Canterlot National Park patrol group said, backing away from their steamed captain.

When the Unicorn duo got out of the building, there were even more guards waiting.

"There's more!?" Twilight exclaimed.

"I think I know a way past them, Twilight!" Phoenix yelled, setting his talons on fire. "Hang on!"

Phoenix slammed the ground with those very talons, giving him a boost to reach higher up in the air.

"Your talons..."

"Twilight, fix your position so I don't burn you!"

Twilight fixed her position on Phoenix's back, and put her front hooves a little lower towards his waist. Phoenix focused his body heat to his arms, and they turned into fiery wings.

"(Gasp) Whoa..." Twilight was amazed by the beautiful Red, Orange and Yellow mix that made Phoenix Burst's wings.

They were small, but Phoenix was able to make them fly. He lowered his head, and spit small fire balls at the Royal Guards. Intentionally, none of them hit the guards, but it left them distracted.

"That'll give us time to make our escape, Twilight. Hope my wings aren't hurting you." Phoenix told Twilight.

"They aren't, Phoenix." Twilight carefully wrapped her hooves around Phoenix's neck to actually hug him, while he flew them to the Secret Cliff.

The captain and the guards that were waiting for him came out of the train station building, and saw the bits of fire on the concrete ground. Nopony got hurt, and the guards that were attacked had already gotten the fire taken care of. The captain growled in angry once more.

"That little pest... I'll get you for this!"

(A little while later near sunset - At the Secret Hill)

Phoenix Burst and Twilight Sparkle had just made it back there, laughing about their day. Twilight wasn't on his back anymore, giving him a bit of a rest.

"That was so much fun, Phoenix Burst! I had such a great time!" Twilight cheerfully screamed. "All that running around you did! All those place's we went to! Those traps we made!"

"Yeah! I loved those face those Royal Darts made! And I was actually able to fly with you on my back! I had some doubts about it, but I went through with it, and we flew." Phoenix replied sitting down near the edge of the cliff. "I can't believe the captain wasn't there, though! I would have loved to make him angry today during all of that!"

"Mm-Hmm. But we can't keep doing this, Phoenix Burst. I loved doing all of that with you, I really did, but we're really going to cause something horrible to happen if this continues." Twilight sat next to Phoenix, and glanced to their ribbons. "We promised each other that this would come to an end. No more of this life style."

"I know, Twilight. I'm really going to miss doing this, but I have to let it go if I want to be liked by others. If I want to redeem myself for the last four years, I have to start acting like I want to turn over a new leaf." Phoenix glanced at his ribbon. "With this, we will definitely make this work, no matter what."

"Right." Twilight pulled out her Starswirl the Bearded book, and began reading it to herself.

Phoenix Burst looked over to her, from mane to tail. She was sweating from all that running round, even though he was doing most of it. Phoenix thought back to the place's they went to, and how much fun they had doing cosplay, comparing body size's with mirrors, and making traps and diversions to get away from the Royal Guards. He didn't know that Twilight was now looking at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked.

"Hm?" Phoenix Burst woke up from his daze, and looked Twilight in the eyes.

Those beautiful Violet eye of hers.

"I was just thinking about the day we had. That was the first time we really hung out outside of just talking to each other, even if our lives were in danger. All that running around for a stolen, then paid apple." Phoenix answered, looking back at the apple that caused all that drama. "I've never had such a good time like that before. The experience was awesome."

"Yeah..." Twilight took the apple into her hooves, and stared at it. "I almost still can't believe you went through all that trouble... For me."

"That's what friends are for, right? I may not know much about friends, but I do know that they will go through any risks for other. I got that right, didn't I?"

"Yep. You did, and thank you again." Twilight was about to take a bite out of the apple, but decided not to.

She looked at Phoenix Burst. He wasn't looking back this time. Twilight closed her eyes, and slowly leaned in towards Phoenix Burst's cheek for a kiss. He turned to her upon noticing her move, and flinched.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Twilight, what are you doing!?" Phoenix scooted back, waving his talons frantically.

"What's the matter? I was just-"

"I'm not into kiss's, Twilight! I'm just not that kind of pony!" Phoenix Burst's fur became redder as he spoke.

"I... I'm sorry. I Just wanted to give you a kiss, since you were so nice and all..." Twilight blushed, twiddling her hooves.

"Twilight Sparkle... I... I mean, I like you, but I don't like kissing, and hugging, and nice things! I mean, uh...! What I'm trying to say is...!"

"You're shy, aren't you?" Twilight got up and trotted towards Phoenix. "You don't need to be embarrassed. If you didn't want a kiss, then just say so."

Phoenix nodded rapidly, and calmed down, just before getting a kiss on the cheek.

"Got ya!"

"Aw...!"

Twilight trotted back to her book, sat down, and read through it with a smile. With her magic, she took the apple, and finally started eating it. She glanced back at Phoenix Burst, seeing as he was still sitting on the ground, staring into space with his horrified eyes.

"Phoenix Burst, it was only a kiss. Stop being so dramatic and come read with me!" Twilight yelled for him to hear.

"My body... I can't feel my talons, or tail..."

"Oh, Phoenix..." Twilight laughed as she pulled Phoenix Burst over to her by his tail.

After a moment of recovering, Twilight and Phoenix continued reading from where they left off. Phoenix Burst had so many jokes to make on every page, because he found it so easy and hilarious that it couldn't be held. Twilight laughed to most of the jokes, while others were a bit mean.

"So hey, Phoenix?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get that other apple?" Twilight asked, but already knew the answered by the way Phoenix's face changed.

"Um... I stole it, too, with yours." He answered.

"Phoenix...!"

"I know, I know. But how else was supposed to return one, and pay for the other?"

"Wait. You had that planned from the start?"

"... Sort of. The apple I gave back was supposed to be mine. I guess what's done is done, though." Phoenix scratched his head, and chuckled.

"Aw... I'm sorry. Maybe I should get you something in return for everything you've done for me."

"No need, Twilight. I'll be okay. This is more about me giving to Canterlot then the other way around. It's about time I started giving back what I owe."

"I think with an attitude like that, you can do it, Phoenix Burst. We will make this work if you keep thinking like that."

"I won't be able to do it without you, Twilight Sparkle." Phoenix Burst sat up, and stretched. "You really have a way with helping others, and I like that. I think it's a talent that you've never thought that you had, unless you did think you were good at helping others, and I just made myself look stupid."

"Thank you, but I don't think I'll get a Cutie Mark on it. And no, you didn't make yourself look stupid." Twilight got up, too, but upon saying Cutie Mark, Phoenix's ears perked up.

"What's that?" He asked.

"What's what?"

"A... Cutie Mark."

"You don't know what a Cutie Mark is?" She looked at his flank, seeing that he didn't have a Cutie Mark of his own. "Oh... I see."

"What?"

"A Cutie Mark is what your special talent is, like you said. You get it when you have discovered what your true talent is." Twilight explained, looking at her flank. "We don't have ours, yet. Maybe someday, but not now."

"Yeah. Cutie Marks sound interesting, but I'm not sure about the name. It kinda makes it sound... Cute."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't like cute. Well, you're an exception, Twilight."

"(Gasp) You think I'm cute?" Twilight was taken back by those words, for the right and wrong reasons.

"Truly. You're cute, but I'm referring to the kind of cute that's a part of me. I don't being called cute." Phoenix folded his talons, and snarled. "I'm a guy. Come on."

"True. It's not that common for guys to be called cute, not that there's anything wrong with it."

"I don't see anything right with it, either." Phoenix grinned, leaning towards Twilight with his eyes closed.

Twilight began to blush like Phoenix Burst did earlier. She didn't expect him to be coming towards her, after what happened not too long ago. She closed her eyes, and leaned in to him, until...

"Twilight Sparkle, time to come home for dinner!" Twilight's brother, Shining Armor, called for her.

Phoenix Burst's eyes shot open, and he saw just what was about to happen. He put a talon on his face, and pulled himself back.

"_Nope! Nope, can't do it!_" Phoenix yelled in his mind, shaking his head dramatically. "It sounds like you have to go home."

"Yeah, and just when we were about to continue the last few chapters of our book...!" Twilight got up, but pouted. "I'll see you again tomorrow, Phoenix Burst."

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow, too, then." Phoenix got Twilight her book, and began walking away. "See ya."

"... Bye..."

Twilight Sparkle watched Phoenix Burst leave this time. He glanced back at her several times to see if she was heading home. She didn't move an inch as Phoenix Burst disappeared into the forest. Once she was sure he was gone, she looked at her ribbon one more time, before going home.

"_Could I really get a Cutie Mark for helping others change their lives for the better? I haven't gotten it yet, but eventually, I will, and Phoenix Burst might get his soon, too. I think for his first day, he did well._" Twilight thought, heading down the path back to Canterlot.

* * *

><p>"And that's the end of this part! Only six more to go, everypony! It took a long time, trying to work on this because of my family getting on my nerves, and trying to stay awake due to my lack of sleep. Like I mentioned before the part started; there will an explanation story about Princess Celestia, The Captain of the Royal Farts- I mean Guards, and Phoenix Burst. Tell me in PM's or Reviews if there are any errors I need to correct. Now, I worked very long and hard on this chapter, and now it's time for me to hit the hay. And now, Thanks and <em>BYE!<em>" Battle said closing the part for the night.


	4. Prologue part 4

"Hello everypony, and welcome back to The Filly and the Thief! Sorry that I was gone for _so long_. I've been waiting, and waiting to use the computer my family shares (For now) so I could continue this, then I started playing the MLP Gameloft App on a new laptop for a large amount of time. Now that I'm back, I'll try to update as soon as I can, as long as the MLP game doesn't hold me up. Now after this, I've kinda have to get back to Cupid and Zei: Adventures in Equestria for a short amount of time, too. I won't take too long, and please don't pull up any pitchforks (Sees a mob of readers outside the Studio) to kill me. I'm doing my best with both of these stories. Anyway, I also want to recommend an anime called Black Lagoon. It is one of the most bad ass anime I've ever seen, but I wouldn't have began to watch it if it weren't for Pia-Sama's Rouge Diamond story. Check it out, the pacing in it is better then the show, but I wouldn't be watching it if it weren't for The Rouge Diamond. And now, Let's get on with the SHOW!" Battle announced, closing the window and curtains, to block the angry readers.

"Open that window, Battle, and face us like an author!" They yelled, throwing javelins at the window. "Wait! I meant to say "man"!"

"Ah!" Battle opened them, and stuck his head out. "You'll have to come in here, and get me! I'm trying to start this Part/Chapter for all of you! And where did you all get javelins!?"

(All the readers looked at each other, then at the front door into the studio. They busted the door down, coming in to attack Battle.)

"Oh no!" Battle hid under the table, with the mic in his hand. "Again, Let's get on with the show."

Disclaimers: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. I own this story, and some of it's characters.

Note: I want to give another speech about something bad I learned recently after this part.

* * *

><p><strong><em>My Little Pony: The Magic of Two - Prologue part 4<br>_**

* * *

><p>The next day since the unnecessary panic in Canterlot, there have been news about the, Quote-on-quote, "Theft" all over the Canter Times, a News company in Canterlot. Everypony was getting it to see the news about Phoenix Burst, and his possible new "Side Kick". Even Twilight Sparkle's family got in on the news.<p>

Twilight Sparkle was in her room, getting ready to see Phoenix Burst for their second day of changing his life, and getting all of Canterlot to trust him, when she wanted to make him something in return for all the trouble they were put through yesterday, and for the apple he bought her.

"I wonder what he would like. I'm not good at art. I could buy him something, but I don't have the bits to get him anything. I'm saving up for something Shining Armor would like. I want to get something for both of them, but I don't have the bits for them. This is kinda difficult." Twilight thought long and hard, pacing around her room.

Because of her; Phoenix Burst was into Starswirl the Bearded. She needed to save her bits for something she wanted to buy for Shining Armor, which she was still thinking about, too. She also didn't have much things with Starswirl, so maybe with the help her mother, they could make him something.

Twilight Sparkle had nodded her head, deciding on what she should do for Phoenix Burst. She went to the door to leave her room when...

"Twilight Sparkle, come down here, please!" Her father, Crescent, called from downstairs.

"Okay, daddy! I'm coming!" She replied, rushing down from her room.

Downstairs, Shining Armor, Twilight Velvet, and Crescent, were waiting for Twilight Sparkle to arrive in their living room. Crescent was holding the news paper in one hoof, Shining Armor was looking down the hallway where Twilight Sparkle would be coming through, and Twilight Velvet was facing a bookshelf.

Twilight Sparkle finally came in, hopping towards her brother.

"Good morning, everypony. What do you need to see me about?" She asked.

Crescent didn't know where to start. Twilight Sparkle looked so innocent, but to make the news for helping a criminal escape the hooves of the Royal Guards made it hard to trust that innocent look. Crescent looked at Twilight Velvet.

She had been keeping something from everypony. She had been like this for six years, since the... Incident. Crescent didn't question it, but it did concern him greatly.

"Daddy? Mommy? Shining? What's wrong?" Twilight Sparkle asked, seeing that none of the said ponies looked happy.

"Sis..." Shining was about to speak, but he was cut off by his father.

"Twilight, have you been... Seeing anypony lately?" Crescent asked.

"Yes, I have, but he doesn't want anypony to-"

"Twilight Sparkle, could the pony you're seeing be Phoenix Burst by any chance?"

Twilight Sparkle was taken back by this. She was worried that she might get in trouble with her family if she told them about Phoenix Burst, but she couldn't just hide him, either.

"Why do you want to know, daddy?" Twilight Sparkle asked, growing nervous.

"Because you and him made the front cover of the Canter Times. You guys were caught on camera at the Canterlot National Park, swinging on the streamers, while getting away from the Royal Guards." Crescent explained, showing Twilight Sparkle the paper.

"Oh no..." Twilight Sparkle took a step back, with tears welling up in her eyes. "That is us, but we weren't stealing. We were-"

"I don't care if you were stealing or not, Twilight Sparkle! I don't want you near that criminal again, do you understand?" Crescent asked strictly.

"What?! I can't just do that to him! I'm his only friend! He's trying to change his ways for the sake of our friendship!" Twilight was on the urge to cry any second.

"This paper doesn't say he is! He is only trouble, and I don't want you with him anymore! He's too dangerous!"

"Crescent-" Twilight Velvet finally stopped looking at the bookshelf, now trying to help everypony in the matter.

"I can't do that to him! He needs my help! He's my only friend, besides big brother!" Twilight Sparkle cried, lowering her ears.

"Little sister, Phoenix Burst is not somepony you should be hanging around with. He's the kind of pony that could get you into big trouble, or even hurt you if you let him." Shining Armor was also on the verge of tears.

"No! He wouldn't do that to me! We made a promise to each other! He is completely honest, and I know he would never hurt me! Because of our promises, I'm going to help him change!"

"Well Phoenix Burst is going to have to find somepony else to help him, because you're friendship is over!" Crescent yelled at his daughter, squeezing the news paper in his hoof.

Twilight Sparkle was only seconds from crying. She could only look at her family, seeing Shining Armor was looking away from her, and their parents were also keeping contact away from her. Twilight Sparkle couldn't stay in there any longer, so she ran outside.

"Twilight Sparkle!" Velvet called out, but her daughter didn't come back.

Twilight Sparkle cried her eyes out, running through Canterlot to reach the Secret Cliff. Everypony that she passed by watched her cry, but didn't call the Royal Guards in suspicion of Twilight being a side kick.

That, and Royal Guards were already all over the city, patrolling.

Twilight Sparkle finally stopped her sobbing at the entrance of the forest, leading to the Secret Cliff. She went in, keeping her mind set on telling Phoenix Burst the bad news, no matter how hard it was for her to do so.

"Understatement of the decade." Twilight replied to the Author.

Hey, hold on a minute! I thought this breaking forth wall joke was only used in... Nevermind.

At the end of the path, sitting at the edge of the cliff was Phoenix Burst, waiting patiently for Twilight to arrive. He was whistling Serah's Theme while waggling his tail. Twilight cleared her throat so it didn't sound so harsh from all the crying. It lead to her coughing madly, while Phoenix Burst kept whistling like he didn't hear anything.

"You're here early, Phoenix." Twilight said when she finally had her voice in check, wiping the tears off her muzzle.

"Twilight Sparkle!" Phoenix got up, and ran to her side. "I've been waiting for you."

"Hi Phoenix Burst. I-"

"I got here early for our second attempt at trying to convince Canterlot that I've changed. I feel really pumped, and ready to go." Phoenix Burst unintentionally interrupted Twilight Sparkle.

"Yes, I can see that, Phoenix Burst, but I-"

"I was thinking about buying you something before coming here. I didn't really know what, though, and-"

"Phoenix Burst, we can't be friends anymore!" Twilight snapped at him.

Phoenix Burst froze like an ice burg, unable to move, or think, or react to what Twilight had just said. No, literally. He turned into an Ice burg after hearing that.

"C... Can't be friends...? Why...?" He asked when he thawed out, being the only thing he could do at the moment.

"Because everypony in town found out about us, even my family! They don't want me near you, ever again! I tried convincing them that we weren't stealing, and that you were paying for what you stole, but they wouldn't listen!"

"... T-That fast? Dam...! Well we don't have to listen to them. We could go to your place, and show your family that-"

"I can't go against my family, Phoenix Burst! You got me into enough trouble as it is! We can't be friends, okay!?" Twilight screamed at him, laying her head in his chest.

Phoenix Burst was more chest fallen then Twilight was. He was now in tears, too.

His only chance to prove he wants to be good. His only friend. Gone.

"... Okay... I understand..." Phoenix replied, fighting the urge to cry.

"Phoenix Burst, are you about t cry...?"

"... No. I'm not, Twilight. I'm... Too strong for that." Phoenix gently pushed Twilight away from him, and hit his chest. "See? Too strong for tears. Crying is for those who don't have any other options. I don't have options, but I still won't cry, no matter what."

Twilight Sparkle admired the way Phoenix seemed so strong. It hurt her greatly to lose him, and they hadn't even been friends for that long. Knowing somepony for a short amount of time shouldn't have been bringing her to tears, but this was her only friend, and she was going to lose him.

"Will you be okay... Without me?" Twilight asked, biting her lower lip to keep from crying again.

"Y-Yeah. I'm Phoenix Burst; Young... Retired master criminal of Canterlot. Nopony is gonna stop me from doing the things I do best, even if what I do best is what I've retired from." Phoenix Burst acted tough for Twilight, but in truth, he was doing it for himself to make sure he didn't look emotional in front of her.

"You won't cause trouble while I'm gone?" Twilight asked.

"Yep. I'm gonna behave like a good colt while your gone, and this ribbon is going to make sure of that." Phoenix raised his right fore leg, showing Twilight the ribbon they tied on each other.

"Okay..." Twilight looked at hers, too.

Phoenix Burst and Twilight Sparkle held their gaze on the ribbons for a while. They felt their hearts shattering to millions of piece's. The only thing that was going to remain connected to them was those ribbons. It was the only thing that was going to keep them from forgetting each other.

Twilight was the first to put her hoof down, and turn towards the path back to Canterlot.

"I'll... I'll be missing you, Phoenix Burst. I won't forget what we've done together." She said, using her mane to hide the tears streaming down her face.

"... I won't forget you, either, Twilight Sparkle. It was great being with you." Phoenix also turned away, having tears stream down his face, too. "Our time was short, but it will last in my heart forever. It would hard to ever let you go, and it were to happen, it'd be over my dead body."

"Really?"

"... Yes, but that whole "Being in my heart forever" thing? That was way out of character, and so stupid. I'll miss you, but something like that won't fly with me."

That sounded like him all right, and that might have been the last thing Twilight would ever hear from him. Twilight held her mouth with a hoof, keeping her sobbing to herself. She couldn't allow Phoenix Burst to see her like this again.

"... I'm so sorry...!" Twilight cried, before running back to Canterlot.

Twilight didn't look back at Phoenix, letting that be the last time she'd ever look at him. Phoenix Burst made no reply as he sat down. He looked at the ground, fighting his urge to cry, again. He leaned his head down, and took a bite of the grass, to keep the sounds of him sobbing to a minimum.

(Five days later - In Canterlot)

It had been five days since Phoenix Burst and Twilight Sparkle split up, permanently. For those five days, Phoenix Burst hadn't made any effort to show that he'd changed. Twilight Sparkle spent her time reading, and "Playing" with her brother and new foalsitter, Cadence.

Shining Armor knew Cadence for a little while, and he thought that since Twilight Sparkle wasn't being interactive with other ponies, including him, Cadence was hired by Twilight Velvet and Crescent to be her foalsitter. She didn't know anything about the whole Phoenix Burst situation, but that didn't stop her from cheering up her new friend.

Sparkle hadn't said much to anypony since she got back home, after having to be the one to break her friend's heart. She cried in her room while she read her Starswirl the Bearded book that her and Phoenix shared. She never accepted the comfort of her family that she needed, or interacted much with Cadence. She just couldn't deal with it like she promised Phoenix Burst.

Cadence, knowing Twilight Sparkle wasn't going to say much to her, went to her room to try and talk.

"Twilight Sparkle...?" Cadence saw Sparkle on the bed, reading quietly. "Can I ask you something?"

"... Okay." Twilight replied, putting her book down on her pillow, but didn't look at Cadence.

"Me and your brother have been talking, and we wanted to know if you wanted to come help us with the party decorating in the Canterlot National Park."

"I thought the celebration was going to be held next weekend."

"It is, but everypony has volunteered to help with the decorating early. So you want to come?"

Twilight remained quiet, staring at her book. Her cheeks had dry tears, meaning she might have been sobbing earlier without anypony noticing.

"... Okay then. I'll just... Let you read in piece."

Cadence was about to leave the room, even though she didn't get an answer, when Twilight Sparkle decided to speak.

"I'll come." She said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I... I've been sitting here for a while, and I just want to get out now."

"Okay. Let's get Shining Armor, and we can go."

Twilight got out of bed, and headed out the door with Cadence. Downstairs, Shining was pacing around the living room, waiting for the girls.

"Shining Armor, we're ready!" Cadence yelled from the top of the staircase.

"We? So it's just you and me-" Shining silenced himself upon seeing his sister. "Oh! Twily! You're coming with us?"

Twilight only nodded, and walked down the stairs to stand next her brother. Shining wrapped a fore leg around his sister's neck, and brought her close to comfort her. Twilight wiggled out of Shining's grip, and went to the front door.

"Shining Armor, why is she like that?" Cadence asked.

"I... Don't know. We had a little talk with her five days ago, and she ran off. She came back an hour later, sobbing so much. Our mom and dad couldn't calm her down that night, but I managed, somehow. She repeated the words "I hurt him", but that was only when I was with her, not our parents." Shining Armor explained with most of the truth.

Shining Armor couldn't tell Cadence about Twilight Sparkle's relationship with the thief. She wouldn't take it too well, as far as Shining knew.

"Who is "he"?"

"... I don't know. Twilight wouldn't tell me." Shining raised a hoof for Cadence to hold as they head over to Canterlot National Park. "Let's get a move on, shall we?"

"Why Shining Armor..."

Cadence wrapped a fore leg around Shining's, and they went to join Twilight Sparkle.

Meanwhile on Phoenix's side, he was still heartbroken about losing her. He blamed himself for losing her, because it was his fault she got in trouble to begin with.

Phoenix Burst hadn't gone outside at all. He didn't eat anything, but drank water sometimes. He took showers daily, and washed his outfits and disguise's, even when they were already clean.

Guess he just needed something to do.

He thought about everything Twilight said that day, and how much it hurt him.

"_Phoenix Burst, we can't be friends anymore!_" He remembered her yelling at him. "_Because everypony in town figured us out, even my family! They don't want me near you, ever again! I tried convincing them that you want to change, but they wouldn't listen!_"

Those words made Phoenix Burst feel sad, but at the same time... Angry. He wasn't mad at Twilight Sparkle. He could only understand that she was only trying to protect him, while obeying her family, but it still made him burn with anger.

No. The pony he was angry at was himself. He wasn't going to stick a blame flag on his hind quarters, not at all, but he couldn't excuse the fact that his actions lead them to this.

"_I can't believe this. I let this happen. I should have known that bring her along was going to cause this. I knew the risks, and I went through with it like I had it all under control. Now look where I stand._" Phoenix Burst looked down towards his talons, scratching the floor of his bedroom. "_I should have known better. I should have kept Twilight at the Secret Cliff. I should have listened to the Royal Fart- No, wait. If I did that, we would have still been caught. The only thing that would have kept things from turning out this way is keeping Twilight away from town while I paid for the apple. I could have done that, but I didn't, and now I've lost her!_"

Phoenix Burst picked up his toothbrush, and threw it across his room towards the bathroom. It landed in his toilet.

"Eww! I shouldn't have done that." Phoenix said, finally getting up after all of his mopping to get his dirty brush. "_Twilight Sparkle... We haven't even been friends for that long, and I miss you already. For so long, I thought friendship and family was overrated, and contrived. I didn't like it, but I didn't know why, and I didn't want to know why. For so long, I was alone on the streets, doing things my way, but running away altogether. I thought that... One day, if anypony would ever give me a chance, I would do anything to change my ways. I didn't know where to start, and I didn't want to start on my own. I wanted friends... I wanted to be loved... I wanted to share with somepony... Twilight Sparkle, when I met you, I thought if I made a different approach, and some things that would be considered "Friendly", you'd be my friend. After the first day that we met, I did everything in me to keep us friends... Then I had to slip up by getting you in trouble!_"

Phoenix smashed his talons on a wall, cracking it, and hurting his knuckle. He didn't care about the pain, as long as he felt something other then his pain of losing Twilight Sparkle.

"Why do I have these feelings...? Why do I feel this way...? I don't know much about you, but you've made such a big impact on me. Twilight Sparkle... How can I ever forgive myself...?" Phoenix dropped his toothbrush in the sink, and left the bathroom.

(Meanwhile - At the Canterlot National Park)

Shining Armor, Cadence, and Twilight Sparkle had finally made it to the park, ready to help everypony with the party that was going to be held in several weeks. Twilight remained silent throughout the walk there, and had her head leaning on Shining. She didn't cry, or speak, or look at either of the older ponies.

Cadence and Shining were very worried about her, but they knew Twilight wasn't going to respond to much of the things they say.

"Twilight, we're here." Shining said, looking at his sister.

"I can see that." Twilight got off of Shining, and walked forward to see if she could help anypony. "I'm going to see if anypony needs any help."

"... Well, I might need help, Twilight." Cadence implied, rushing in front of Twilight Sparkle. "You can... Help me with the party games. Everypony needs something to do during the party."

"Okay."

Twilight was lighting up, but she still sounded kinda hurt. Maybe all she needed was some time out of her room.

Shining Armor went to help out a Orange furred Unicorn filly with Red and Yellow mane and tail. Her eyes were sort of a Light Teal, and her cutie mark was that of a shimmering sun.

Shining Armor would peek on Twilight and Cadence every so often, to see if his sister was doing okay.

"Hey Twilight, look what I made." Cadence showed said filly her ornament.

It was the sun, with two ladybugs doing a little shake.

"What is it supposed to be, Cadence?" Twilight asked.

"It's a little something I used to think about during my times of feeling sad. It calms me down whenever I need it. It's a little something that goes like this; Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" Cadence put her ornament down, and danced around while singing her chant. "Come on, Twilight! Join in!"

Twilight stared at Cadence like she was crazy, but she had to admit that what she was doing looked fun. Cadence repeated it over and over, until she was finally able to get Twilight Sparkle to try it.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" Cadence repeated tiredly, even though most of the ponies in the park were watching her now. "_Come on, Twilight...!_"

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake." Twilight began to do it, too, and she was actually having fun doing it. "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

"Now you're getting it!"

Cadence and Twilight chanted together in perfect sync. Cadence was getting a bit tired of dancing, while Twilight was full of energy. Twilight jumped in the air, onto the table of ornaments during her third time doing the chant, breaking nearly all of the ornaments.

"Twilight Sparkle, are you okay?" Cadence asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Twilight swatted a few broken piece's of party balloons and confetti out of her mane, and got up, thanks to the help of Cadence. "That was so much fun! I wanna do it again sometime, but not now! I think we need to clean this up first."

"Yeah. We do."

"Hey! You're that filly who was with the thief!" A random stallion yelled from behind.

"Wha?"

"Oh yeah! It's her!"

"What does a little filly like you think she's doing here? Where is your new friend?"

"Speaking of that thief and his side kick; where is he, anyway!?"

"Hey, hey, hold on a minute!" Shining Armor ran in from the crowd. "My sister is not a thief, and she is not the actual thief's side kick!"

"Out of the way, brat! Nopony is talking to you!"

"I don't care! That's my sister you all are picking on, and I'll have you know that if it wasn't for her, Phoenix Burst would still be running around, stealing from us!?" Shining implied.

"True, but he could show up anytime to cause trouble like he usually does!"

"**That's because you don't know him like I do!**" Twilight screamed before running away, sobbing again.

"Twily!"

"I'll go after her, Shining!" Cadence run after Twilight to calm her down.

Twilight used magic to teleport herself somewhere so she could be in peace. Cadence looked all over town, only running into dead ends and ponies staring at her when she shot the door to someplace open. There was only one place she hadn't looked yet, but it was forbidden by order of Princess Celestia herself.

The cliff where that house burned down.

"That's the only place where I haven't looked yet."

Cadence knew that what she was doing was going to get her in trouble with the princess, but she was willing to risk it for Twilight Sparkle. She hurried through the forest, seeing that had small hoofprints that matched the size of Twilight's. It had to be her, it just had to.

At the other end of the forest, Twilight was sitting near the edge of the cliff, sobbing like when she ran off.

"Twilight Sparkle, I found you!"

"Cadence!? N-no! Don't come near me! I don't want anypony here with me right now." Twilight lowered her head onto the soft grass, and put her hooves over it.

"Twilight, I'm only here to help you, okay?" Cadence walked forward, and sat next to Twilight.

Cadence stared at Twilight Sparkle, thinking about how to begin what she had to tell her. It became clear that Shining Armor was hiding the truth about what had happen, but she already knew.

"... So he was your friend, huh?"

"Huh?"

"I said Phoenix Burst is your friend, right?"

"... He "was"." Twilight raised her head, then laid it back down when she folded her hooves to where she could rest her chin on them. "My family told me that we couldn't be friends anymore because he was a criminal."

"I know."

"That day, before the day I had that talk with my parents, Phoenix Burst was trying to pay for an apple he stole, with me watching him closely. He wasn't trying to cause trouble like everypony expected him to."

"I know."

"He wanted to change his ways for our friendship, so we tied ribbons on each other, and sealed it with magic, so only we could take them off. Nothing could burn, tear, or pull these off, besides us."

"I know."

"He swore it to me that- wait. How do you know this?"

"I don't. I was just teasing you." Cadence was the only one laughing from that, which made her stop. "But I wasn't joking about knowing why you were hurting so much. I kinda figured it had to do with what your brother explained to me about your talk with your parents. I saw the news paper, and I knew that somehow it was related to why you wouldn't stop crying so much."

"Oh... Are you going to take me back to my family?" Twilight asked.

"Nope. Not unless you want to head back." Cadence rubbed Twilight's back smoothly. "I just to help you feel better, Twilight. Me, your brother, your parents. We're worried about you, Twilight. They only did what had to be done, because if you two had been friends any longer, something bad was going to happen to both of you. You could have been thrown into a dungeon, or worse. Your parents didn't want that, but they might have also felt bad for making you two not be friends anymore, too. Did Phoenix Burst really make you happy?"

"He was one of the most funniest, coolest, and cleverest ponies I've ever met. That day when he was trying to pay for what he stole, he let me ride on his back all over Canterlot, and he told me that he wasn't going to let anything happen to me. We ran around many different places I haven't been too before, and set traps to give us time to get away from everypony, and swung on a streamer. But even with all of Phoenix Burst's strength, he was going to run out of breath, so I had to help him out. My plan worked for us, but when we thought that we had gotten away from trouble, even more guards came to take us, and for the first time since I met Phoenix Burst... He flew." Twilight explained with a small blush, and flowers flouted around her. "It was one of the most amazing things I've ever felt, being in the air like that. He told me he had the power to control fire at will, and since that moment... I believed him."

"So is he like your prince charming?" Cadence asked with a slight giggle.

"No! He's not like that. He doesn't like stuff that's cute, or nice, or charming. I just think of it as him being shy."

"Okay, since you know so much about him; how long have you been friends?"

"... Only about three days."

"That's a pretty short amount of time. Usually when somepony befriends another for only about three days or less, they forget about each other. But somehow I think that's different in your case, and who knows? You might see him again. He might remember you, and want to be your friend again."

"Maybe. Thanks, Cadence." Twilight said, laying her head on Cadence. "Could you... Not tell anypony about this place? I want this cliff to remain private from all of Canterlot."

"Alright, Twily. I won't tell."

Cadence and Twilight accidentally fell asleep in that same spot for a few hours. While they were sleep, somepony in the trees was spying on them in a Black robe. It's only visible parts were it's Pink hooves. It wore two Platinum bracelets on each fore hoof.

It snuck back, and used magic to disappear.

(Two days later - At the Cliff)

Finally a whole week had passed since the friendship of Twilight Sparkle and Phoenix Burst had ended, and that Phoenix Burst had not been seen anywhere at all. Twilight was silently reading a different book at the cliff. She continued to think about Phoenix Burst, and how hurt he was when she told him they couldn't be friends anymore. Thanks to Cadence, she wasn't crying as much anymore, and she grew closer to her family again.

She hoped that one day, she'd see Phoenix Burst once more, and tell him how sorry she was.

"_See? Too strong for tears. Crying is for those who don't have any other options. I don't have options, but I still won't cry, no matter what._" She remembered him saying, hitting his chest with a prideful look. "_Y-Yeah. I'm Phoenix Burst; Young... Retired master criminal of Canterlot. Nopony is gonna stop me from doing the things I do best, even if what I do best is what I've retired from._"

"I can tell that I hurt you, Phoenix Burst. I haven't known you for long, but I could tell that you were in pain. If we are ever fated to see each other again... I hope you can forgive me." Twilight said in tears, closing her book, and resting her head on it. "I don't want you to be mad at me, Phoenix. I only did what was right for both of us. I felt terrible coming to you that day, and I couldn't look at you because I got so scared. I wanted to be strong, just like you, and come forward with what I said, but in the end, I did something horrible...!"

Twilight began to sniff a little on her book, getting tears on the cover, and slowly on the pages, too. She missed Phoenix Burst so much. She wanted to find him, and tell him how sorry she was. She couldn't feel happy unless she could see him. But Twilight also had to remember what Cadence told her.

If they were going to see each other again someday, Phoenix Burst might remember her, and might want to do everything in his power to make them friends again.

Which is why she needed to stop crying. Crying wasn't going to get him back. Crying were for those without any other options.

"I have to be strong. I need to stop crying so much." Twilight ceased her sniffs, and raised her head. "If Phoenix Burst ever saw me like this... I don't know what he'd do, but he would do something to stop me from crying. I want to be as strong as he is, and Shining Armor, too."

Twilight Sparkle hastily wiped away her own tears, and got up from sitting for so long. She was not going to cry. She was in pain, but there was going to be no more crying. Twilight was going to find Phoenix Burst, and make things right.

Because of a road block on the usual path to Canterlot, Twilight had taken, and now was exiting through a different path, still in the forest. It was a darker path then the usual, but it would get her to Canterlot all the same.

Twilight picked up her book with her mouth, and walked into the forest. She was determined to make things right, and continue helping Phoenix Burst be trusted by all of Canterlot. She wasn't going to let her family stop her. She wasn't going to let the Princess stop her, if she ever tried to. And she definitely was not going to let anypony in Canterlot stop her.

Upon entering the forest, Twilight spotted somepony in a Black Robe, wearing two Platinum bracelets on each fore hoof, spying on her.

"Phoenix Burst, is that you!?" She yelled, hoping he heard.

The cloaked pony took off towards Canterlot, without responding to Twilight Sparkle.

"W-Wait! Phoenix Burst! Please, don't be angry at me! I'm sorry!" Twilight went after him.

The forest was small, but on the path Twilight Sparkle and the cloaked pony was taking; it was darker because of the thickness of the trees. It was like the Everfree Forest Twilight read about in a book, but smaller and less creepy. Twilight continued to call out to the pony, only to not get a response. The cloaked pony climbed up a tree while Twilight was heading in the other direction opposed to where he was going, and cut some branch's.

"Phoenix Burst, where are you?! Stop running from me!" Twilight cried, finally coming out of the forest.

Twilight could continue forward towards Canterlot, or go back into the forest to see if whoever she saw was actually Phoenix Burst. Go back to where her family was, and deal with getting in trouble again, or find out who was running from her.

"_I have to find Phoenix Burst, but if he's in town, then I might run into Shining Armor, Cadence, or my parents at some point. If not him, then maybe the Royal Guards. They're still patrolling at this time of day-_" Before Twilight could finish thinking, a few trees fell in the forest, not too far from where Twilight had came out of. "What was that just now!?"

"Ow...!" Twilight heard a voice similar to Phoenix Burst's, but more feminine, yell from inside.

"Oh no!" Twilight ran back to the forest to find him.

Everypony in Canterlot heard the fallen trees in the woods, even Twilight Sparkle's family, and Cadence. Shining Armor was the first to react, running towards the location with everypony following.

"Shining Armor!" Cadence yelled.

"Twilight, you better be okay!" Shining said, pushing past a few ponies.

"Shining Armor, wait up!" Crescent stopped helping with the Summer Sun Celebration bounce house that was being decorated by everypony before being blown, to go after his son. "That's the location of the cliff where that house that burned down years ago. Who could be in there? It's forbidden."

Phoenix Burst, upon just sitting in an alley, heard what was happening, but wasn't going to do a thing to help. He wasn't really even listening to much of what everypony was saying. He was still depressed about losing Twilight Sparkle. He wanted to get her back and be friends again, but he was afraid of getting her in trouble like before. That, and he wasn't ready for several years in a prison cell.

"Did you all hear that!?" He heard a mare exclaim from out of the alley.

Phoenix Burst merely cocked his head towards the source of the voice. He didn't seem at all interested in it, though.

"Yes. A tree in that small forest where that cliff broke years ago came down on somepony!"

"I heard a little filly was in there. I saw her on my way to Joe's."

"A little filly, huh?" Phoenix turned away from the ruckus, and folded his talons. "Not any of my business."

Continuing to his mopping, Phoenix Burst rolled to his right side, and closed his eyes. After losing his friend, he began to care little about others, which lead him to never making an appearance to the public. He wanted nothing more then to be by himself. He didn't like it, but it was his own fault for letting it happen.

But if he wanted to be trusted and loved by others, this wasn't the way to do it.

"I can't just be mopping around like this. Twilight wouldn't think I was actually being truthful to her that I was desperate to show everypony that I've changed. At the same time, though... Have I changed? Have things for me changed since she left me?" Phoenix got off his flank, and placed his talons on the ladder handle on it's left side. "_Life before meeting Twilight for the first time wasn't that great. I was free from rules, learning, and commitment. On the other hoof, I was trapped. I only had so much freedom, but I was more trapped in that life. When I lost Twilight Sparkle... Did I get it back? Am I trapped again?_"

Phoenix Burst looked back towards the ponies that were heading to where that filly was. In his head, he was deciding either to stay in the life of freedom and running away, or to risk being seen by everypony, just to help somepony he didn't have much care for.

"... Dam...!" He muttered through his teeth, climbing up the ladder. "This had better be worth my time!"

Phoenix Burst jumped from roof to roof, heading to the forest, too. Most of the ponies he saw while jumping past them weren't tagging along to help the poor filly. The only one who spotted Phoenix Burst was a colt named Hoity Toity, but he didn't say anything to his family. Phoenix didn't notice that he was spotted, but on the other hoof, it didn't even matter since he was going to be seen by at least half the town.

Most of the Royal Guards were coming to help out, while about ten of them went to report the situation to Princess Celestia.

"Princess, somepony in the forest near the cliff where that house burnt down was nearly crushed by a tree. Ponies say that she's okay, but she has a big hole on her hoof, thanks to a large tree branch impaling her." One of the guards reported.

"... I'll be right there." Celestia replied, facing the window on her right, instead of looking at the guard. "Just tell the other guards to stay with everypony until I get there."

"Yes, Princess." The guards headed out of the throne room, heading back to the location of the forest.

"_... I thought I warned everypony not to go in there, anymore... I hope whoever this filly is hadn't seen it, or... Him._" Celestia thought, getting up from her throne to look at the cliff. "It's been a little while, but the memory of that night is still fresh in my mind. In time... He will know, too."

Back with everypony at the forest entrance; two medical ponies came with some bandage's from a medical kit they brought, while two others came out of the forest with the filly, covering her in a blanket. Crescent, Twilight Velvet, Cadence, and Shining Armor rushed past the crowd to see who was under the blanket. They had a pretty good idea who it was.

The doctors laid down the filly, and uncovered the blanket, revealing Twilight Sparkle, sobbing while holding her bleeding hoof close to her.

"Oh my goodness!" Twilight Velvet cried.

"Twily!" Shining exclaimed.

"Twilight!" Cadence exclaimed, too.

"Are you her parents?" One of the doctors asked.

"Yes, we are!" Crescent answered. "Is our little girl going to be okay?"

"We hope so, sir. From the wound in her hoof, it doesn't look fatal, but too much blood loss might kill her if we don't treat it soon. We'll do our very best to recover her in tip top shape." The other doctor that revealed Twilight replied, signaling the medical team with the bandage's to come over.

Shining Armor trotted to his sister. He was in tears after looking for her all day.

"Twily, what were you doing out here? Mom and Dad told us not to come here, and you came anyway."

"... I had to... Find Phoenix Burst... I hurt him the day we stopped being friends... I wanted to tell him... How sorry I was... For hurting him."

"Twily... Just don't say anything. We'll get that hoof fixed soon." Cadence rubbed Twilight Sparkle's head, soothing her a bit.

"Twilight, I don't think Phoenix Burst is coming. He hasn't been seen for a whole week-"

"I know he'll show up, Shining! I don't know when, but he'll be here!" Twilight Sparkle angrily cut Shining Armor off.

Phoenix Burst had finally got there, seeing that everypony was blocking his view of who got hurt. He was getting nervous about sawing himself after not coming out to reveal himself to everypony for seven days.

No. He dealt with them for four years. Finally, he made a vow to change his ways for good, and now was the time to prove it to them, and himself. It was now or never.

"Here I go." Phoenix jumped down, landing behind everypony. "Hi there, everypony! Long time no see!"

They all looked back, petrified to see the thief.

"It's the thief! Phoenix Burst has come back!"

"Uh-huh. Hi. 'Scuse me! Coming through!" Phoenix pushed past everypony, reaching the front of the crowd. "I'm not here to make any trouble. I just came because I heard somepony here got-"

Phoenix Burst frozen upon realizing the pony in front of him, being held by Shining Armor, Cadence and her parents, was Twilight Sparkle. She was still sobbing, but once she heard his voice, she calmed down a lot, toughing up against her injury.

"P-Phoenix Burst...? Is that you...?" She asked, trying not to cry again, but also couldn't see or hear him clearly. "I knew you'd come."

"Twilight Sparkle!? How did this-" Phoenix Burst was blocked by three Royal Guards, holding spears in his path. "Look, I don't want any trouble! I just want to help my friend!"

"You're not going to be helping anypony, anytime soon, buster!" One of the guards said, smacking Phoenix with her spear.

"We've been trying to catch you for years, and for you to just come straight into our hooves is like icing on a cake, being hoof-given to us on our birthday. This is almost too good to be true." Another guard added, hitting Phoenix with his spear.

Everypony cheered for the guards that were beating Phoenix mercilessly, while he sat there in pain, reaching out for Twilight Sparkle. Her vision was coming back to her, and she could see what was going on.

"Phoenix...!? Stop it! Don't hurt him!" She yelled, but the pain from her hoof kept her down. "OW! It still hurts!"

Phoenix lifted his head from all the pain he was enduring. He tried crawling towards Twilight Sparkle, since he couldn't stand, thanks to the guards.

"Uh-uh! You're not going anywhere!" The third guard pulled Phoenix back into the circle by his tail.

"Why you...!"

"Stop what you are doing and let him go right this minute!" Princess Celestia yelled from above everypony.

"What!? But Princess-"

"No buts! If he is able to help this filly, then allow him to." Celestia said, eying Phoenix Burst. "We are keeping an eye on you, Phoenix Burst. Don't do anything that could get you in trouble. We won't hesitate to arrest you if you try anything."

Phoenix got up, knowing that talking smart wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"Thanks, P.C. Didn't ask for your help, though." He said, walking forward to Twilight Sparkle.

Shining Armor wasn't taking it lightly. While everypony else obeyed the Princess' order, he stepped up, and blocked Phoenix Burst from going any further.

"Who do you think you are, coming all this way after being absent for an entire week!? Now you come barging here like you're some kind of savior or something! What makes you think you can help my sister, anyway!" He yelled at Phoenix.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight Velvet went to stop her son.

"Hey, kid. I don't want any trouble, alright? She's my friend, and it's my fault we got into this mess. The choice's I made lead us into big trouble, and it even cost us our friendship. I need to make it up to her." Phoenix told Shining, holding the side of his left leg. "Sorry for holding you like this, but those Royal Guards really put a big number of bumps on me."

"Grr...! I'm still not gonna let you-"

"Young colt, let him through!" Celestia barged in from behind Phoenix.

"Princess, I'm pretty sure I don't need you to back me up." Phoenix Burst remarked with a smirk.

"Don't push your luck, thief." Celestia replied in annoyance.

"Didn't think I had much to begin with."

"Quiet."

"Princess, why are you helping this thief?" Shining Armor asked.

"I'm not, but as you can see; your sister needs him. These two may know little about each other, but it seems they have made a big bond with each other. If Phoenix Burst can help your sister, then you should give him a chance, for the sake of their friendship, and for the sake of your sister's life." Celestia answered.

Shining Armor grunted at Phoenix Burst. He didn't trust him with Twilight Sparkle one bit. It was Phoenix's fault for everything that's happened. He couldn't be trusted by anypony. Simple as that.

Shining Armor glanced to his sobbing sister, seeing how much pain she was in judging from her expression.

"Phoenix Burst... I'm so sorry..." Twilight muttered in pain.

Shining Armor then looked at Phoenix Burst, and snatched his leg away.

"Fine. I still don't trust you, but I'll let you through. If she gets hurt anymore then she is now, I will never forgive you."

"I wouldn't ask you to trust me, or forgive if something were to happen, kid. If something happens to her, I will take full responsibility. She's my only friend, and I'm going to make her a-okay, no matter what." Phoenix wiped Shining's tears off his face, then trotted past him to see about Twilight Sparkle. "Twilight Sparkle, it's me; Phoenix Burst. I'm here to help you out."

"Phoenix...? I'm so glad to see you..."

"I'm glad to see you, too, Twilight. Now tell me, where did you hurt yourself?" Phoenix asked, kneeling before his friend.

"Ow... It's my hoof. A tree was coming down on me, and it almost crushed me. I moved out of the way in time, but I fell down a ledge, and had my hoof impale a large branch." Twilight lifted her hoof towards Phoenix Burst, showing him how bad it was. "Ow...! The nerve in my leg isn't completely gone, but when I move it around, it really hurts, Phoenix!"

"I can see that, Twilight." Phoenix carefully took her hoof with his left talon. "Good thing you have me to help you out."

"What are you (Sniff) going to do?" Twilight asked, trying not to cry again.

"Well... This." Phoenix snapped his right talon, causing green fire to appear.

"What are you doing?! You better not hurt my little girl!" Crescent yelled.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I swear. This fire has healing properties, so it won't hurt one bit." Phoenix assured everypony. "I've had to use this on myself on several occasions. You know, because of them (Whistle's) (Points at the Royal Guards)."

Twilight giggled slightly, since the pain in her hoof kept her from laughing too much. Because of it, she was about to cry again. Phoenix loosened his grip on her hoof, so it wouldn't feel as painful.

"Twilight Sparkle, I want you to be strong for me. The fire I'm producing won't hurt, but the regeneration of your skin and muscle will. Trust me, I've bumped into injuries like this a few times, and the pain isn't nice to you one bit." Phoenix explained, adjusting the way he sat to be more comfortable. "If you're going to cry, then I won't stop you. You can let out as much sobs and tears as you want, but I'm going to be right here to hold you until it's over."

"Okay..." Twilight used her hoof that wasn't in pain, with Phoenix Burst's help, to climb up towards his chest to lay on him. "I want to lay on you like this while you do it. Is that okay with you?"

"Um... Sure. Whatever flouts your boat."

Phoenix Burst held Twilight's hoof that wasn't in pain, and slowly leaned his fiery talon towards the hoof that was bleeding. He was hesitating to touch her, because he didn't want to hear her scream in pain. Her crying was painful enough as it was.

"Don't hesitate, Phoenix Burst. You can do it. I trust you to do your part, so please hurry. It's still really painful, but I'm going to be strong for you, and my family." Twilight whispered to only Phoenix.

Phoenix replied with a nod, took a short breath, and laid his talon on the wound. Twilight began to scream from the pain of her flesh being regenerated. It hurt so much, it felt like sticking a hoof into lava, and not taking it out for a long time. Her body trembled, but the comfort of her Crimson friend gave her the strength to push on.

On the other hoof, Phoenix was also trembling. The magic of his flame wasn't doing it, but making his friend scream in pain. He shed a single tear, then laid his head on Twilight's.

"It's almost done, Twilight. Just a few more seconds." He said, intentionally to Twilight, but also to himself to reassure that it was going to be over soon.

"Twily..." Shining Armor whispered, tearing up again.

the sight of his sister sobbing like this also affected Shining Armor. He wasn't going to cry, but he already had tears dripping from his chin. Cadence wiped Shining Armor's tears, and gave him a smile that told him that things were going to be okay. Twilight Velvet was sobbing with her hooves covering her muzzle, while Crescent had his head turned. In fact, most of the ponies there looked away.

Princess Celestia, however, wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on. She stared blankly at Phoenix Burst with a look of her being proud, and angry at him. But in reality, she had nothing to be angry at him about.

"There we go." Phoenix announced, letting go of Twilight Sparkle's previously injured hoof.

Twilight's sobbing had ceased just seconds before Phoenix announced that, and had just been breathing quietly in his embrace. Twilight raised her hoof up for everypony to see, and beamed at it.

"You... Actually did it... It doesn't hurt anymore." Twilight announced, waving it around.

"Yep. Can you stand?" Phoenix asked.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, rolled off of Phoenix Burst, and tapped the ground.

"It's good as new!" Twilight ran to Phoenix, and hugged him. "Thank you, Phoenix Burst!"

Phoenix Burst saw it coming, but did nothing to stop it. He didn't hug her back, but instead rubbed his cheek on Twilight's.

"You're welcome, Twilight..." Phoenix replied, scratching his head.

"Phoenix Burst, where have you been all this time? I missed you so much since the day we split up. Ever since that day, I couldn't stop crying, because I thought I hurt your feelings. I came here because I wanted to find you, and tell you how sorry I was. For those seven days, I wasn't being strong, I couldn't contain my tears, and I was distant from everypony. I missed you so much, and I wanted to see you again, even if it was going to get us in trouble." Twilight explained, tearing up again. "When I hurt myself, and when you were healing my wound, I wanted to be strong, like you and Shining Armor. I didn't want to cry, no matter how painful my hoof was getting. I wanted to show you that I could be tough, and hold my tears. But... I couldn't."

"Twilight Sparkle..." Phoenix Burst began to chuckle a bit.

"Why are you laughing?" Twilight asked, letting go of Phoenix.

"Twilight, for the longest time in my life, all I've been doing since that day was sit around, being depressed and sad. I also missed you, but I did nothing but mop, instead of just finding you, and fixing things. In fact, when I heard that you were in trouble a little while ago today, I actually didn't want to come here. I didn't think you'd be in trouble, and I didn't think it'd be worth it. but then I realized that for so long, if I wanted to change my ways, I had to make a move. Sitting around and mopping wasn't going to change anything. I had to do something. So I came here to start things off." Phoenix started scratching the back of his head again in embarrassment. "I wasn't strong. I wasn't doing what I should have been doing, which was stallion up, and face the world around me, even if it meant getting myself in trouble just for sawing face. In fact, I've been crying, too. I couldn't cope with the fact that I couldn't see you anymore."

"You were... Crying?"

"Yeah. I did. I guess we can't be strong all the time. Without you, I didn't know where to start showing everypony that I wanted to change. But at the same time, for these seven days without you, I've been able to think of some things." Phoenix pulled out two bags full of bits by using his magic. "Before I decided to come here, I figured that if I wanted to start showing all of you that I want to be a good pony, I brought this."

Phoenix Burst walked over to two Royal Guards, handing them the bags.

"These belong to you two, right? I want you to have these back." Phoenix said.

"You're joking, right? You are just giving these back?" One of the guards asked.

"No, I'm not joking. and yes, I'm giving these back. All ten bits are in each of these bags. I haven't spent a single bit from these." Phoenix answered, waving the bags in their faces. "You should be happy that I'm being this generous. I'd say something smart and sarcastic, but I don't want to make anypony angry, ya know."

"Well... Thank you." Both of the guards took their bits back, and checked them thoroughly. "Wow. All ten are in here."

"Yep. Now where's the captain? I want to give him his bits, too."

"Actually, we haven't seen him all day. I was going to call for the guards to find him, before all this happened." Princess Celestia replied.

"Oh... Well, I'll just let you hold onto his bits for me. I really want him to have it back." Phoenix Burst handed the captain's bag of bits to Celestia.

"No. I want you to give it to him yourself, Phoenix Burst." Celestia pushed it back towards Phoenix. "But I want to ask you this: do you really want to turn over a new leaf? Are you one hundred percent positive that you are willing to change your ways, and give back everything you have stolen over the years?"

"Yes, I'm sure. With Twilight's help, I think I can do it." Phoenix nodded with his said answer, turning to Twilight's family. "That is, if Twilight's family is willing to let us."

"Us?" Crescent asked.

"Yes. I want to be Twilight Sparkle's friend again, but this time, I want to know if you all are okay with it. I don't want you to be angry with her for something that's my fault. Everything that's happened is my fault, and I want you to know that I'm very sorry for dragging her into this. The day Twilight and I were running away from the Royal Guards, that was when I was trying to pay for the apples I stole that day. The whole thing was just a misunderstanding, but that misunderstanding cost us our friendship. Please don't be angry with her. She did nothing wrong." Phoenix explained, kicking a pebble next to his left back hoof.

"Please, mom. Dad. Shining Armor. He didn't mean to cause any trouble. It just happened. Give him a chance." Twilight added, trotting next to Phoenix Burst.

"Twily..." Shining Armor raised a hoof like he was clinching a fist in frustration.

"I just don't know, you two. You've been a thief for four years, Phoenix Burst. We can't just trust you right here, just because you fixed our daughter's wound." Crescent replied.

"I don't want you to just trust me right here and now. I want to rightfully earn it, from everypony. Ever since the first time I started stealing, I've always felt regret in my chest, and it built up every time I did it. I wanted to stop, but I was afraid of all of you. I was all by myself, running away, and causing trouble. I didn't have anything else but my wits, brain, and magic to avoid you, and to live. When I met Twilight Sparkle in my secret spot over at the cliff, I didn't think she knew who I was, so I tried to take a different approach. I tried being somepony I'm not, and it got me a friend, but I still felt bad, because I wasn't being honest to myself, or her. I kept making mistakes, and it made things harder for me to think, and feel happy. When I lost Twilight Sparkle, my heart snapped, and I didn't want to come out of my home, ever. I guess I needed an excuse to let out all of my frustration, and tears. I didn't care about the world around me anymore, because I actually lost the one pony that made me happy for the first time in my entire life." Phoenix put a talon on his eyes to cover his tears. "I only came back, because I knew that if I was to let you all know that I want to earn your trust, and friendship, I had to stop hiding, and show myself. I knew the risks. I knew (Points at the Royal Guards) they were going to attack me. I knew everypony was going to shout "It's that thief". I knew I was going to be in big trouble, but I came out anyway."

Everypony felt so bad for Phoenix Burst, especially the Royal Guards. Twilight Sparkle hugged Phoenix, seeing as he was about to cry. He hugged her back, while keeping himself in check. She was a bit angry, though, but she could only understand why he did those things, and at least he came out the truth.

Shining Armor stepped forward, and tapped Phoenix's head.

"Hmm?"

"I don't trust you, but I'll be willing to give you a chance, Phoenix Burst. Going through stuff like that is pretty tough, and nopony should have to go through that. If you are telling us the truth, then I'll give a chance to make things right." He said.

"Thanks, Shining. that means a lot to me." Phoenix wiped his tears away, and replied.

"Well, if he trusts you, then it wouldn't be right of me not to give you a chance." Cadence decided, taking a few steps forward.

"Me too." Twilight Velvet added.

"Thanks. That makes me feel a little better." Phoenix replied with a small smirk.

"Does that mean we can be friends again?" Twilight Sparkle asked her parents, hoping for a yes.

"Yes, you may." Princess Celestia allowed, instead of Crescent.

"Princess..."

"Phoenix Burst should be given a chance by all of us. He's made bad choice's in the past, yes, and what he has done was wrong, but we can't hold a grudge on him forever, especially if he is willing to come clean to us and admit his mistakes. Also, I feel that his little friend here should keep an eye on him, in case he does anything sneaky."

"(Gasp) Thank you, Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed in awe.

"Awesome!" Phoenix added, just as happy.

"But-" Crescent was about to interrupt everypony with a protest, until Twilight Velvet stopped him by shoving a hoof in front of him.

Knowing that he was looking at her, Twilight Velvet shook her head, while smiling at their daughter.

"... Fine." Crescent groaned.

Up in the trees in the dark forest, deep within the darkness of a tree, the cloaked pony watched everypony, shaking his head in disapproval. Whatever he/she tried to do, it must have failed. It just sat there, watching Twilight Sparkle and Phoenix Burst talking with each other. Everypony else, except Twilight Sparkle's family, had left.

Even Cadence left to attend to the decorating of the Hearth's Warming Tree with everypony else. She thought her part of helping Twilight with her sadness was done, for now.

Shining Armor and Crescent, more or less, lightly scolded Phoenix Burst, while Twilight Sparkle and Velvet were trying to keep them from getting into a big tussle.

The guys were building a small bond with the former thief, especially Shining Armor. Keyword is small. Shining was growing a bit lighter towards Phoenix Burst. Crescent, however, still didn't like him that much. He was okay with letting Phoenix hanging out with his daughter, but not close enough to where he could be trusted. Maybe overtime Crescent would accept Phoenix Burst, just not now.

Twilight Velvet just remained quiet, staring at Phoenix Burst. It was the first time ever that she met him in person, yet something felt familiar about him.

"Mommy, why are you staring at Phoenix?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Oh, just thinking. I didn't think I was even looking at him." Velvet answered before checking her daughter's hoof. "It really is healed from the looks of it... Does it still hurt?"

"No. Phoenix Burst healed it completely." Twilight Sparkle swung her hoof side to side to show that it was all better.

"Hey you two. What are you doing? C'mon over." Phoenix called the mare over to join the guys, waving to them.

"Coming!" Twilight replied, coming over to play.

The cloaked pony from inside the tree had enough watching. It pulled back the leaves it was peeking out of, and ran away.

"So you are alive... I thought you..." It stopped what it was saying, remembering something. "No... It can't be."

The mysterious figure faded into the darkness, leaving to trace of it ever being there. The way it said those last words seemed to be out of grief and pain. Whoever it was, knew Phoenix Burst.

* * *

><p>"And that's the end of this partchapter... Yeah, this was a bit of a jumble mess, if you ask me. I am so sorry this took so long. I was procrastinating a lot because of the MLP Gameloft app. My entire save data/progress/whatever you want to call it, was erased, so I had to start all over again. Yay... So anyway, because of my procrastinating, I've only been getting this chapter done little by little, causing me to lose focus on what to put in next during the events that occurred. Now like I said before the chapter started, i wanted to give another speech about the whole Adam Smith thing. I kinda lost thought on what I was going to say, but I want to do one thing first, and that's making a mean joke about King Sombra. I've been watching Modern War Negro a little, and I came up with a joke from one of his trolling videos. So here it is...!" Battle announced, using his body to block the door because of the readers. "What is up with you, hidin' in them clouds like you a stalking creeper or somethin'. N****, I wouldn't be scared of you if you were my worst nightmare, and that's saying a lot since I usually have nightmares. Man... I'd poke some holes in a blanket, and put it over you body to make you look like a ghost, creeping up on ponies like a little b****. N****, stop acting like you scary or somethin' like some kind of kindergarten monster, you big pussy! You tryin' to scare older ponies with smoke screen? Man... My gym shorts, tied to a scarecrow's face, while looking through somepony's window with a creepy smile and a note saying "Hello" is scarier then you! N****, stop being a blimp's passing gas, and actually do some terrorizin', ya goofy son of a b****!"

"Stop making fun of Sombra, you jerk!"

"Yeah! Some of us really think he's cool!"

"Uh-huh. And he's the one out of all of the villains in the show to barely make an appearance. I'm surprised we even remember him, since he got no real character development at all. He's like Flash Sentry, only Sombra had less screen time then Flash did, and Flash first appeared in a movie." Battle said after getting up, and used a broom to seal the door handles.

"Shut up, you jerk!"

"Stop being so cruel to King Sombra and Flash Sentry!"

"I'm not being- Arrr...! Okay, I'm sorry for making fun of him. He's okay, but like I said; he had no development. And seriously, all he did was travel using clouds, and attacked with crystals. That's not very threatening, but he actually contributed to the whole event of The Crystal Empire part 1 and 2. Sombra was the appointed villain in those episodes, whilst Flash was only in Equestria Girls as the love interest, but even then it was pointless, seeing as it wasn't developed at all. Don't get me wrong, I really liked that movie, and Rainbow Rocks, but Flash is one of my biggest problems, aside from Sunset Shimmer's genericness in the first movie (I mean, seriously. She was such a generic villain, it wasn't even funny.), and the Dazzling's actual point behind their plan in Rainbow Rocks. It just seemed like Flash was put in there last second. The reason I'm even saying this is because of somepony's review I saw. It made me think back to some things in both movies that needed to be thought about. Still, they are better movies then the previous gen movies. Urrrrgh..! Makes me cringe just thinking about them."

"Well, you have a point, maybe a few, but that doesn't give you the right to criticize Sombra! Like every other character in the Friendship is Magic universe, he has a place in the mix, even if undeveloped. He has a place in our hearts, just like the rest of the gang, and that's what makes him memorable." A reader confessed, ceasing his bashing of the door into the studio.

"Right. Even if he only had about less then five minutes of screen time, with all the fans of My Little Pony continuing to make fan art, music, or whatever with him in them, Sombra will continue to be a part of our hearts." Another reader continued as she, along with the rest of the readers, stopped bashing the door.

"Yeah. So he's an okay former ruler, no matter what you say. And Flash Sentry deserves respect, too. He's could be a good guy, if he was also developed more. Maybe in Season 5 the writers will give him and Sunset Shimmer an appearance, some lines of dialogue, some development. they might even bring back The Great and Powerful Trixie, too!" Yet another reader added to the mix.

(All of the readers cheered King Sombra, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, and Flash Sentry's names multiple times, while Battle stared at the door, dumbfounded.)

"Um... Okay. Whatever flouts your boats, guys. Anyway, this is getting carried away, so I'm not going to give the speech. Just look up Adam Smith on the search bar up there on your top right of the screen (Points at the search bar). To make things short, some people on youtube really hurt his feelings, and he couldn't take it, causing him to walk onto some train tracks, and was ran over by a train. When I heard about it, I was pretty pissed off, but as long as you just ignore what people say about your work, or what you like, or just anything in general, things will be okay. People like the ones Adam had to deal with just like to type in things, because, well, it's the internet. some of the things people say can really help you, and others can really hurt you. It is up to you to decide wither to fuel those hurtful people, or ignore them. The decision is on you, so if you decide to reply to those who hurt you, then you're only allowing them to hurt you even more because you are fueling them. Some of us just have to let it go. Just block those people or somethin', am I right?" Battle told all the readers, unblocking the door, and opening it to tell it to them.

"He's right..."

"Yeah. Poor Adam."

"Oh. And one more thing; that speech y'all gave was pretty g**. Just sayin'." Battle had to blurt out, getting the readers angry again. "Uh...! Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this chapter, and I'll get started on the next soon. I also have this story on FIMfiction, but it's not published yet. I edit these chapter's there while reading through them, to find any errors, misspellings, or anything else. Happy New Year to all of you, and now, _Thanks and BYE!_"

I gave the disclaimer during the beginning of the chapter, but I just want to do it again for the new years.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. I own this story, and some of it's characters. The Rouge Diamond belongs to Pia-Sama. Black Lagoon belongs to Funimation. and other things I also don't own. If you wish to send me OC requests, I'll accept only up to three, and not for this story, but the next one after this.


End file.
